Night & Dawn
by GingerCat 792
Summary: Three She-cats, Nightkit, Dawnkit and Moonpaw are born into ThunderClan destined to guide the Clan through its darkest times into the light. This is their story.
1. Chapter 1: Night & Dawn

"There's a Shadow Clan warrior in our camp." Dawnkit hissed to her sister Nightkit as they crept over to the warrior's den. She placed her paws as delicately as she could, spreading the pads wide to quieten her footsteps as the two of them stole across the leaf littered ground. There was really no need for Dawnkit to try and be so quiet anyway for moments later...

" He'll be no match for Dawnkit and Nightkit, the two strongest warriors in Thunder Clan!" Nightkit crowed loudly behind her. Dawnkit's tail was too slow to whip into her sister's mouth and muffle her cry and she let out a sigh of frustration as the branches quivered at the entrance to the warrior den. "We're supposed to be being stealthy!" Dawnkit complained, darting over to crouch behind a small bush, her sister close behind her.

"Sorry," Nightkit mewed quietly, placing her tail on top of Dawnkit's twitching one to still it. "I'll be quiet now, I promise." The two kittens sat as sill and as silent as they could as the evil Shadow Clan warrior padded out, a tortoiseshell tom. The tom glanced around the clearing, his amber eyes scanning every rock and bush. He opened his mouth, evidently to call out to the other Shadow Clan cats and tell them to attack.

"We have to act now!" Nightkit mewed quietly and with a grave nod at each other, they started to creep forward on their haunches as the tom began to speak, "Ni-"

"Thunder Clan, attack!" Dawnkit yowled and the two kits pounced as one, each knowing where they should attack so that they could work best as a team. Nightkit grabbed hold of his ginger tail, trapping it between her paws whilst Dawnkit landed on his shoulders.

The tom staggered and then collapsed dramatically on to the ground with a grunt of surprise. Through an unspoken signal the two sisters jumped onto his belly together. "Got you now, Shadow Clan!" Nightkit cried barely stifling her giggles as she padded triumphantly on his stomach. "I won't be beaten that easily!" the tom growled rolling over to dislodge them. Nightkit and Dawnkit landed lightly on their paws and scarpered behind the nursery, the tom hot on their heels.

"Thunder Clan kits. My favourite thing to eat!" the cat meowed, reaching out and tripping Dawnkit over with a paw.

"Help me, Nightkit!" Dawnkit squealed desperately as the tom rolled her onto her back and pinned her beneath him in one swift movement before leaning down to sink his teeth into her soft belly . Nightkit spun and leapt at the tom, claws extended, but he swatted her down mid-flight and trapped her underneath his other paw, preapring her for the same fate as her sister.

"Dad!" Dawnkit mewed, trying to struggle away from their father's tongue as it started to smooth down her fluffy white tummy fur. "Let me go!"

Dawnkit managed to squirm free and then watched, purring in amusement as Nightkit got her turn to be washed. "Stop! Dad!" Nightkit cried, wriggling with laughs as he tickled her stomach. "I give in. You beat us." She managed to gasp out between giggles.

Their father, Redtail let out a purr and continued with his assault on Nightkit by moving on to tickling her paws with his whiskers. "I can't wait to see you after your apprentice training. I bet I won't be able to beat you two then.'

Dawnkit pressed herself into his fur. "You'll always win, Dad. You're the best."

"Yeah, even when you're really old, we'll let you beat us." Nightkit mewed, finally managing to escape. "Thanks," Redtail purred.

"Redtail!" a firm voice called and Dawnkit crouched low when she saw Bluestar, the leader of their Clan, standing behind them. Bluestar indicated that she wanted to speak to Redtail with a flick of her tail before padding towards her den.

Redtail sighed, getting to his feet and dislodging Nightkit from his tail that she was pouncing on. "I have to go. You two had better get back to your mother." He nudged Dawnkit gently in the direction of the nursery with his nose before turning and following Bluestar into her den.

"Why did Bluestar have to call him away?" Nightkit sighed, moving to crouch next to Dawnkit "We were having such fun."

"_Your father has a very important job as the deputy of this clan._" Dawnkit put on an imitation of their mother's voice as she got reluctantly to her feet. "Come on, race you."

The two sisters raced each other back to the nursery and skidded inside, almost crashing into their mother Willowpelt, a pale grey she-cat with blue eyes.

Dawnkit was a mixture of her mother and her father. She was white with some ginger patches and had a medium-haired coat and soft blue eyes. She had also received her father's ginger tail for which he had been named. Her sister, on the other hand, was unusually pure black and short-haired with bright blue eyes. Nightkit was slightly older than Dawnkit who had been born as the sun began to dawn, lightening the sky after the night that Nightkit had been born into.

They curled up to their mum to sleep but neither of them could settle and soon they were shredding their nests into balls and chucking them at each other disturbing the other queens and their young kits. Willowpelt quickly shooed them outside before they could cause too much damage. "I'm going to have to make you two terrors new beds." Willowpelt sighed, glancing ruefully down at what remained of their beds. "I only made them this morning."

"Does that mean you're going to have to get some more moss." Nightkit mewed hopefully. "Can we come?"

"You know full well kits aren't allowed out of the camp." Willowpelt flicked Nightkit gently on the ear with her tail before draping it into Dawnkit's mouth as she opened it to speak . "I know you're bored and it's hard for you because all the other kits are too young for you to play with." Willowpelt continued. "How about you go ask some of the apprentices to teach you a few moves?" With that Willowpelt picked up the remains of their beds and wandered down the tunnel into the woods beyond.

Dawnkit's tail hit the floor with a thud as she watched Willowpelt go. "I really thought ripping apart our beds would mean that mother would send us outside to fetch our own moss," she sighed.

"We'll think of something else." Nightkit mewed good-naturedly, getting to her feet and padding towards the apprentice den, a small cave partly hidden behind a tree trunk.

"Come on then." Dawnkit got to her feet and raced past her sister. "Let's learn a team attack to use on Dad next time!"

-x-

Greypaw and Dustpaw had just finished teaching them a move in which two cats could defeat an advancing larger cat by one of them swiping at his paws to trip him whilst the other distracted him with swipes to the nose when Nightkit spotted Redtail emerging from Bluestar's den followed by Tigerclaw and Ravenpaw. They quickly mewed their thanks to the two apprentices and rushed off.

"Dad!" Nightkit called, racing over to him with Dawnkit at her side. "Are you going on patrol?"

"Near Sunningrocks." Redtail told them, motioning with his tail for the other two to wait.

"WOW!" Nightkit and Dawnkit breathed together, as they detangled themselves from the pile on the floor they had made by crashing into each other whilst skidding to a halt. Two sunrises ago, River Clan had attacked Thunder Clan and claimed Sunningrocks as their own for the first time in many moons. Dawnkit knew it had once been River Clan's and now River Clan had hold of it again, they would not let it go so easily. In the battle, Mousefur, a young warrior had been injured and her apprentice, Moonpaw, a long-haired black and grey tabby she-cat with gentle amber eyes was still sleeping outside the den waiting for her mentor to be given the all clear.

"Are you going to reclaim our territory?" Dawnkit mewed excitedly.

"I'm afraid not. We're just scouting around, making sure they don't come any further into our territory."

"Good." Nightkit mewed. "I want to be in the fight."

Dawnkit nudged her sister. "Bluestar shouldn't wait until we become apprentices. She should claim it back whenever the opportunity arises."

"Still," Redtail purred "I would love to have you two at my side for that occasion whenever it arises."

As they were talking, Greypaw, Moonpaw's brother bounded past with Longtail, another warrior, heading out into the forest. His mentor Lionheart was elsewhere on business with Whitestorm. At the same time Willowpelt padded past them carrying a wad of moss she had collected for their new beds.

"Mum! Dad's going on a patrol near Sunningrocks!" Dawnkit bounced over to her.

Willowpelt's eyes widened in alarm. She brushed past Dawnkit and made her way over to Redtail, dropping her moss a little way back. "Isn't that a bit dangerous? Shouldn't we wait a few more sunrises for things to settle down?"

"It has to be done today," Redtail shook his head. "Keep our kits close in case a battle does start."

Willowpelt nodded, drawing Nightkit and Dawnkit closer with a sweep of her tail. "Be careful, won't you?" she murmured in his ear.

"I always am." Redtail told her gently, brushing himself against her body.

Willowpelt's blue eyes filled as she touched noses with him before she dipped her head and stepped back. "Say your goodbyes and then come back to the nursery, you two." Willowpelt mewed to Dawnkit and Nightkit before starting off to the nursery, bending her head to pick up the dropped moss as she went.

Behind them Tigerclaw let out a growl of impatience and Redtail turned to go making his way across the clearing towards the gorse tunnel.

Nightkit and Dawnkit ran along beside him. "Can we come too?" Nightkit asked.

"You're not apprentices, yet." Redtail shook his head with a purr pausing outside the entrance to the gorse tunnel as Tigerclaw and Ravenpaw entered it.

"We almost are." Dawnkit complained.

"Almost doesn't cut it." Tigerclaw growled, sticking his head back through the tunnel. "Now go back to the nursery and stop bothering us." His amber eyes glared at them and Dawnkit's fur fluffed up in fright.

"They're only kits, Tigerclaw." Redtail said sharply to him. Tigerclaw snorted and disappeared back into the tunnel.

Dawnkit breathed out in relief. She both was scared of and wanted to be like the big tabby warrior.

"Goodbye, you two." Redtail licked both their ears and they chorused their goodbyes snuggling close for a moment before Redtail disappeared into the tunnel.

After they had gone Nightkit and Dawnkit dutifully headed back to the nursery but Nightkit stopped sharply when she smelt a strange smell. "What is that?" she mewed. "Maybe it's River Clan!"

Dawnkit frowned, staring at the thorn bush. "Whomever they are, Whitestorm and Lionheart are with them."

Moments later there was movement in the gorse tunnel and Lionheart and Whitestorm, Bluestar's nephew padded through with a strange ginger tom in tow.

Many cats emerged from their dens at the strange smell in the air and grouped together. Whispers broke out across the clearing as the two cats led the tom to Bluestar's den.

Willowpelt emerged from the den, staring at the strange tom. Dawnkit and Nightkit headed for her hoping she might know more about him.

"Who's that?" Nightkit asked.

"I don't know." Willowpelt told them. "He doesn't smell like he's from any other clan."

"What's that blue thing around his neck?" Dawnkit asked staring at the ginger tom who was talking to Bluestar.

"That's a collar!" Willowpelt gasped. "He's a kittypet!"

"A kittypet!" Dawnkit and Nightkit chorused, staring even more at the strange cat. They'd never seen a kittypet before and the excitement of finally seeing one ran down Dawnkit's body. Dawnkit watched as both Bluestar and the ginger cat jumped up onto the Highrock simultaneously scanning the clearing for a good seat when her mother said

"Come on, you two. It looks like Bluestar's calling a meeting."

The two sisters followed their mum to a spot beneath the high rock as Bluestar yowled "Let all those cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the High Rock for a clan meeting!"

-x-

As Bluestar yowled the traditional call for all the cats to gather beneath the High rock, Moonpaw hovered anxiously around a limping Mousefur.

"Are you sure you're all right to go to this meeting?" she asked, her amber eyes wide with worry as Mousefur let out a hiss of pain when she stumbled on a rock.

"I'm fine, Moonpaw." Mousefur snorted settling herself down. "Honestly, any cat would think _you _were _my _mentor."

"I wish!" Moonpaw purred. She knew she had a long way to go before her first apprentice having only just become one herself a moon ago.

Moonpaw moved to sit beside her brother, Greypaw and Spottedleaf, the pretty tortoiseshell medicine cat.

"How's Mousefur?" Greypaw asked, licking her ear gently.

"Her sharp tongue has come back so I guess she's on the road to recovery." Moonpaw told him. She peered up at the strange ginger tom sat on the High Rock next to Bluestar.

"What's happening?" she whispered to her brother as Bluestar began to speak.

"Bluestar invited him to join our Clan yesterday. I was there and I fought him." Greypaw replied proudly.

"And you didn't tell me anything about it!" Moonpaw gasped, crouching down and lashing her tail before pouncing on her brother.

"Ha-ha. Pinned you!" Moonpaw crowed wondering why her brother wasn't fighting back like usual,

"Moonpaw, Get off!" Her brother hissed out of the corner of his mouth.

"Wh- Oh!" Moonpaw gasped as someone let out a loud cough from behind them and Moonpaw quickly got off as she suddenly remembered where they were.

"Sorry," Moonpaw murmured as every cat stared at her. She had just interrupted Bluestar.

She sank down lower as Bluestar carried on speaking and a hot wave of embarrassment washed over her. She stayed like that for a little while until she heard Longtail speak which got her attention. She had never liked him, not since he had turned a warrior and started bossing all of the apprentices around and what he said just made her hate him even more.

"Look at his collar! He's a kittypet!" Longtail was yowling loudly about the ginger tom squatting next to Bluestar "That noisy jingling will bring the Twolegs into our territory looking for the poor lost kittypet who fills the woods with his pitiful tinkling!"

Most of the other cats called in agreement but Moonpaw and Greypaw stayed silent. It was obvious that Greypaw had befriended the ginger cat already and Moonpaw felt sorry for him as she smelled the fear scent flooding off him. Longtail was such a jerk!

So she was very, very happy when the ginger tom leaped off the rock and almost ripped Longtail's ear off. The two cats got locked into a writhing, screeching ball that flipped and rolled its way around the camp whilst all the other cats watched in excitement. Moonpaw watched the fight closely with narrowed eyes looking for a sign of who would win.

The ginger tom was just getting the upper hand; because of his smaller size he was able to run rings round the heftier Longtail and was wisely keeping his distance before darting in and swiping Longtail, tormenting the bigger cat by doing it again and again. Longtail lunged forward on the ginger tom's next dart towards him but instead of going for the tom's paws like his failures before, Longtail caught the cat and everyone else by surprise by grabbing the cat's collar between his teeth and then twisting his head so that it began to choke the ginger tom. Moonpaw hissed in fury. That was cheating!

Beside her, she felt her brother bunch his muscles ready to spring on Longtail as the ginger tom twisted and wriggled desperately trying to get free but there was no need. The tom gave a huge pull and the resounding snap of the breaking collar echoed around the camp.

At once Bluestar jumped down, and taking the mangled collar, named the ginger tom, Firepaw in honour of his flame coloured coat. Moonpaw joined in the few cats that called his name but most of the others broke away.

Longtail growled furiously and limped over to the medicine den as the meeting dispersed but Moonpaw ignored him, following her brother over to Firepaw, eager to meet the new cat.

"Great fight, Firepaw!" Greypaw mewed to him.

Firepaw turned to them, his eyes glowing and the two cats greeted each other. Moonpaw was introduced to him but she had barely begun to say hello when they were interrupted by Smallear, an elder yowling a warning.

Ravenpaw burst into the clearing and Moonpaw barely held in a gasp when she saw the state of him. He was panting heavily, his coat ruffled and dusty and his eyes were wide with fear.

Moonpaw wanted to rush over to her denmate and bury her nose into his side but she held herself back as Bluestar padded over to him, worry clouding her blue eyes. "Ravenpaw?"

Ravenpaw shot past her, scrambling onto the High Rock. He took a deep shaky breath before announcing, "Redtail's dead!"


	2. Alliegances

These are the allegiances for the story. You can read if you're interested or just skip ahead if you're not. It's entirely up to you. The number in brackets indicates the cat's age in brackets.  
><strong>Note: <strong>I added and took away some cats to suit my needs and messed about with some of their ages or guestimated to make it fit my story so these aren't exactly the same allegiances in the actual series. So please don't comment about them saying they're wrong or whatever.

**Wind Clan**

**Leader:** Tallstar- short-haired black and white tom, long tail, black nose, amber eyes (80)

**Deputy:** Deadfoot- medium-haired black tom, twisted paw, black nose, brown eyes (81)

-Thrushpaw

**Medicine:** Barkface- short-haired brown tom, short tail, pink nose, brown eyes (39)

**Warriors:** Briarheart- medium-haired dark brown she-cat, pink nose, pale brown eyes (81)

Rushtail- medium-haired light brown tom, pink nose, green eyes (75)

Brackenclaw- short-haired light brown tabby tom, white chest and paws, black nose, brown eyes (53)

-Stonepaw

Tornear- medium-haired brown tabby tom, pink nose, brown eyes (46)

Pineleaf- medium-haired grey and black she-cat, pink nose, green eyes (39)

Cloudstorm- short-haired black and white tom, black nose, amber eyes (32)

-Runningpaw

Mudclaw- medium-haired dark brown tom, pink nose, dark green eyes (18)

-Webpaw

Onewhisker- short-haired brown tabby tom, white paws, pink nose, brown eyes (15)

-Whitepaw

**Queens:** Ashfoot- short-haired dark grey she-cat, pink nose, pale blue eyes (30)

(had Tornear's 1st Litter)

-Eaglekit- short-haired dark grey tom, pink nose, blue eyes (1)

-Tawnykit- short-haired golden-brown she-cat, pink nose, brown eyes (1)

Morningflower- medium-haired tortoiseshell she-cat, black nose, dark amber eyes (32)

(expecting Tallstar's 2nd Litter)

**Apprentices:** (Morningflower & Tallstar's 1st Litter)

-Thrushpaw- medium-haired dark grey she-cat, pink nose, amber eyes (10)

-Whitepaw- short-haired small white she-cat, long tail, pink nose, green eyes (10)

-Stonepaw- medium-haired brown tabby tom, black nose, dark amber eyes (10)

(Pineleaf & Brackenclaw's 2nd Litter)

-Webpaw- medium-haired dark grey tabby tom, black nose, green eyes (6)

-Runningpaw- short-haired light grey she-cat, pink nose, brown eyes (6)

**Elders:** Applefrost- medium-haired light brown she-cat, white chest and paws, pink nose, blue eyes (96)

Whisperfur- short-haired dark grey she-cat, black nose, pale blue eyes (107)

Timberclaw- medium-haired dark brown tabby tom, white chest, pink nose, blue eyes (107)

**River Clan**

**Leader:** Crookedstar- short-haired large light brown tabby tom, pink nose, dark green eyes (71)

**Deputy:** Oakheart- short-haired reddish brown tom, pink nose, dark amber eyes (71)

**Medicine:** Mudfur- medium-haired dark brown tom, pink nose, amber eyes (60)

**Warriors:** Jaggedsky- medium-haired dark grey tabby tom, black striped, white chest, pink nose, dark blue eyes (83)

Dawnfall- medium-haired white and ginger she-cat, pink nose, green eyes (82)

Greypool- medium-haired pale grey she-cat, pink nose, green eyes (66)

Ivytail- short-haired brown tabby she-cat, white paws, pink nose, green eyes (55)

Stonestream- short-haired dark grey tom, black nose, dark amber eyes (55)

Heavystep- medium-haired large golden brown tabby tom, pink nose, amber eyes (53)

Shadepelt- short-haired dark grey she-cat, pink nose, dark blue eyes (53)

Loudbelly- medium-haired black and grey tom, black nose, green eyes (49)

Leopardfur- medium-haired pale ginger spotted she-cat, pink nose, amber eyes (37)

-Whitepaw

Blackclaw- medium-haired black tom, black nose, green eyes (31)

Mosspelt- medium-haired tortoiseshell she-cat, black nose, dark blue eyes (31)

Fallingsun- short-haired small ginger she-cat, pink nose, brown eyes (31)

Stonefur- short-haired pale grey tom, black nose, dark amber eyes (20)

Mistyfoot- medium-haired dark grey she-cat, pink nose, blue eyes (20)

Silverstream- medium-haired silvery-grey tabby she-cat, white paws, pink nose, dark blue eyes (16)

**Queens:** Swallowtail- short-haired dark brown tabby she-cat, pink nose, brown eyes (53)

(had Loudbelly's 1st Litter)

-Greykit- short-haired grey tabby she-cat, pink nose, green eyes (2)

-Volekit- medium-haired brown tabby tom, black nose, brown eyes (2)

**Apprentices:** (Shadepelt & Stonestream's 1st Litter)

-Whitepaw- short-haired dark grey tom, two white paws, dark green eyes (9)

**Elders:** Rainpool- medium-haired dark grey tom, black nose, green eyes (101)

Burntheart- short-haired ginger tabby tom, pink nose, dark green eyes (90)

Clearbreeze- short-haired pale grey she-cat, pink nose, dark blue eyes (83)

**Shadow Clan**

**Leader:** Brokenstar- short-haired dark brown tabby tom, black nose, amber eyes (38)

**Deputy:** Blackfoot- short-haired huge white tom, black paws, pink nose, amber eyes (15)

**Medicine:** Runningnose- short-haired grey and white tom, pink nose, amber eyes (53)

**Warriors: **Brightflower- short-haired tortoiseshell she-cat, white chest, pink nose, amber eyes (81)

Flintfang- short-haired dark grey tom, black nose, amber eyes (75)

-Badgerpaw

Fernshade- short-haired tortoiseshell she-cat, black nose, amber eyes (75)

Nightpelt- short-haired black tom, black nose, amber eyes (64)

Clawface- short-haired dark brown tom, black nose, dark green eyes (64)

Rowanberry- medium-haired brown and cream she-cat, pink nose, amber eyes (59)

Cinderfur- short-haired grey tom, black nose, green eyes (46)

Stumpytail- short-haired brown tabby tom, stumpy tail, black nose, amber eyes (46)

Applefur- medium-haired mottled brown she-cat, pink nose, green eyes (51)

Ratscar- medium-haired scarred dark brown tom, pink nose, green eyes (51)

Boulder- medium-haired silvery-grey tabby tom, pink nose, blue eyes (37)

-Wetpaw

Russetfur- medium-haired dark ginger she-cat, pink nose, dark green eyes (32)

Tangleburr- short-haired grey and brown she-cat, black nose, amber eyes (27)

Tallpoppy- short-haired light brown tabby she-cat, pink nose, amber eyes (21)

Whitethroat- short-haired black and white tom, black nose, amber eyes (15)

-Littlepaw

Darkflower- medium-haired she-cat, black nose, blue eyes (15)

**Queens:** Dawncloud- medium-haired brown tabby she-cat, black nose, brown eyes (21)

(had Stumpytail's 1st Litter)

-Brownkit- medium-haired brown and white she-cat, black nose, brown eyes (0)

-Oakkit- short-haired brown tom, black nose, green eyes (0)

**Apprentices:** (Tallpoppy & Boulder's 1st Litter)

-Littlepaw- short-haired small brown tabby tom, white chest and paws, pink nose, blue eyes (3)

-Wetpaw- short-haired dark grey tabby tom, pink nose, amber eyes (3)

(Fernshade & Nightpelt's 1st Litter)

-Badgerpaw- short-haired black and white tom, black nose, amber eyes (4)

**Elders:** Ravenfeather- short-haired black she-cat, black nose, dark green eyes (106)

Lilyfur- medium-haired tortoiseshell she-cat, black nose, pale green eyes (84)

Ashfur- short-haired grey tom, pink nose, amber eyes (81)

**Thunder Clan**

**Leader:** Bluestar- short-haired blue-grey she-cat, pink nose, blue eyes (69)

-Firepaw

**Deputy:** Redtail- medium-haired tortoiseshell tom, ginger tail, black nose, amber eyes (23)

-Dustpaw

**Med: **Spottedleaf- medium-haired black and tortoiseshell she-cat, white chest and paws, pink nose, amber eyes (23)

**Warriors:** Speckletail- short-haired pale grey tabby she-cat, pink nose, green eyes (76)

Whitestorm- medium-haired pure-white tom, pink nose, amber eyes (54)

-Sandpaw

Lionheart- medium-haired golden brown tabby tom, pink nose, amber eyes (46)

-Greypaw

Runningwind- short-haired brown tabby tom, pink nose, amber eyes (39)

Brindleface- long-haired brown and black tabby she-cat, pink nose, amber eyes (39)

Mousefur- medium-haired brown she-cat, pink nose, green eyes (39)

-Moonpaw

Tigerclaw- short-haired huge dark brown tabby tom, pink nose, amber eyes (26)

-Ravenpaw

Darkstripe- short-haired black and grey tabby tom, black nose, green eyes (15)

Longtail- short-haired pale grey tabby tom, black striped, long tail, pink nose, green eyes (15)

**Queens:** Willowpelt- short-haired pale grey she-cat, pink nose, blue eyes (50)

(had Redtail's 1st Litter)

-Dawnkit- medium-haired white and ginger she-cat, pink nose, blue eyes (5)

-Nightkit- short-haired black she-cat, black nose, blue eyes (5)

Goldenflower- short-haired pale ginger she-cat, pink nose, pale green eyes (46)

(had Patchpelt's 2nd Litter)

-Swiftkit- short-haired black and white tom, black nose, amber eyes (1)

Frostfur- short-haired pure-white she-cat, pink nose, blue eyes (50)

(had Lionheart's 1st Litter)

-Cinderkit- medium-haired grey she-cat, pink nose, blue eyes (0)

-Thornkit- short-haired golden brown tabby tom, pink nose, amber eyes (0)

-Brackenkit- short-haired golden brown tabby tom, pink nose, amber eyes (0)

-Brightkit- short-haired white and ginger she-cat, pink nose, green eyes (0)

**Apprentices:** (Goldenflower & Patchpelt's 1st Litter)

-Ravenpaw- short-haired black tom, white chest, black nose, green eyes (7)

-Dustpaw- medium-haired brown tabby tom, pink nose, amber eyes (7)

-Sandpaw- short-haired pale ginger she-cat, pink nose, pale green eyes (7)

(Brindleface & Stonepelt's (RIP) 1st Litter)

-Moonpaw- long-haired black and grey tabby she-cat, pink nose, amber eyes (6)

-Greypaw- medium-haired dark grey tom, black nose, amber eyes (6)

(Unknown parents)

-Firepaw- short-haired ginger tom, pink nose, green eyes (6)

**Elders:** Rosetail- medium-haired tortoiseshell she-cat, green eyes (94)

Smallear- medium-haired grey tom, pink nose, blue eyes (91)

Halftail- medium-haired dark brown tabby tom, pink nose, amber eyes (91)

One-eye- short-haired pale grey she-cat, pink nose, blue eyes (85)

Dappletail- medium-haired tortoiseshell she-cat, pink nose, green eyes (85)

Patchpelt- medium-haired black and white tom, black nose, amber eyes (83)


	3. Chapter 2: Death of A Father

Nightkit cowered next to her mother at the edge of the clearing as a wave of emotion rushed over her - fear, anger, pain and grief.

Next to her she felt her sister Dawnkit press closer into Nightkit's fur for comfort but Nightkit could think of no words to ease her sister's pain.

"Dad's not really dead, is he?" Nightkit murmured, looking up into her mother's blue eyes for comfort. If she said it wasn't true then Nightkit knew that Redtail wasn't dead.

Willowpelt held her eyes for a moment as if considering whether to lie but then she turned her head away with a sigh.

"I don't know, darling." Willowpelt murmured back, nuzzling her daughter's ear.

Nightkit caught the look of grief that flashed in her mother's already dulling eyes as she turned away and knew she had given up hope already. She felt her eyes widen in surprise. How could she just give up hope like that?

Nightkit drew back pressing her nose into her sister's white and ginger fur and closed her eyes. She wouldn't believe her father was gone, Nightkit decided, not until she saw his bod-

A loud pained yowl of grief split the air next to her and it jerked Nightkit out of her thoughts. Nightkit looked at her mother in surprise, her fur fluffed up in fright and next to her she felt Dawnkit's tremors through her thin black pelt.

Slowly, Nightkit turned to see what they were both staring at and when she saw she felt her own trembling echo in sync with Dawnkit's.

Tigerclaw was staggering through the gorse tunnel, holding the limp body of their father clasped in his tabby jaws.

As Tigerclaw dropped the limp body in the middle of the clearing and jumped up onto the High Rock, Dawnkit, Nightkit and Willowpelt stumbled over to the body.

Willowpelt lay down, pressing her grey fur into her mates tortoiseshell one and Dawnkit copied her but Nightkit held back. This dead thing lying there was not the father she knew and loved. It didn't even smell like him. Nightkit knew he had already gone somewhere else.

As though reading her thoughts, Bluestar padded up to her as other cats began to share tongues with Redtail.

"He walks with StarClan now," Bluestar told her, placing her tail lightly on Nightkit's back, her eyes unclear as though she was lost in memories.

Nightkit trembled with grief for a moment before swallowing and looking up at Bluestar with burning eyes.

"Why? Why did he have to leave us?" Nightkit cried.

Bluestar sighed and looked down at Nightkit with pity. "I don't know." she answered simply.

Stifling the wail that rose in her throat, Nightkit sank down next to Dawnkit and pressed her nose into Redtail's fur.

"Why did you have to die?" she wailed silently to him.

The rest of the evening passed in a blur and Nightkit barely registered that Lionheart was the new deputy when it was announced.

When it was time for the elders to take Redtail away, Nightkit found it hard to step away from the body.

As Willowpelt got to her feet and followed the elders, Dawnkit got to her feet slowly as she waited for Nightpaw, hesitating when her sister made no move.

"Are you coming to watch the burial?" she asked.

Nightkit shook her head, a lump forming in her throat. She knew she'd never be able to say goodbye. Not for good.

Dawnkit nodded and pressed her nose once more into Nightkit's side in understanding. "I'll say goodbye for you." she whispered before she left to follow Willowpelt.

Nightkit stayed crouched on the cold floor, unable to move for what seemed like an age but she knew was only a short while.

"Hey," a soft voice murmured into her ear making her start with surprise. Was Dawnkit back already?

Nightkit turned but found herself looking up into green eyes not blue like her sister's and she could just make out a flaming ginger pelt in the gloom.

"Firepaw," she sighed in greeting before turning her head back and placing it on her paws, hoping he'd go away. She wanted to grief by herself.

To her annoyance he didn't leave, instead he crouched next to her. "I'm sorry. He was your father wasn't he?"

Nightkit made no reply and she felt Firepaw shuffle his paws awkwardly next to her.

"I'm sure he was a great warrior." Firepaw continued. Nightkit turned her head away from the cat as she bit back an icy remark.

"Not good enough," Nightkit thought with a sigh. "Otherwise he would never have died."

Behind her she heard Firepaw get to his feet with a sigh, no doubt thinking she was just as unfriendly as most of the other cats but at the moment Nightkit really didn't care what he thought of her.

"I'll see you around then." Nightkit felt Firepaw's warm breath tickle her ear for a moment before he moved away towards the other apprentices.

-x-

Moonpaw stretched in the sunlight with Firepaw and her brother. It had been a late night and she had spent most of it watching over Ravenpaw. Now she was shattered and they hadn't even started their patrol yet.

"Come on, you lot!" Tigerclaw growled at them from across the clearing from where he stood with Lionheart.

Moonpaw got to her feet and started to hurry over before the big tabby tom got any crosser, she _really _didn't want to upset him, not if the things Ravenpaw had said about his mentor were anything to go by, but there was no need as she had only got halfway there when Sandpaw, Whitestorm and Bluestar charged into camp.

Bluestar leaped onto the Highrock, her blue eyes wide as she called a meeting and at once all the cats gathered.

"I have grave news." Bluestar yowled almost immediately before Moonpaw had even found a place to sit.

"Today I travelled with a patrol onto Wind Clan territory. The air reeked of the scent of Shadowclan and we met no WindClan warriors anywhere."

"You mean ShadowClan has chased them out?" Smallear, a grey elder asked hesitantly.

Bluestar bowed her head. "We found blood and fur. There was a battle though we found no bodies."

A shocked yowl arose from all around Moonpaw as cats stiffened with fury.

"ThunderClan must prepare itself!" Bluestar yowled over the commotion. "Warriors will travel in larger groups and queens and kits must be kept in the nursery."

Cats all nodded their ascent as Bluestar continued. "We need more warriors. That is why I have decided to apprentice two kits early, Dawnkit, Nightkit."

Bluestar beckoned to them with her tail and the two kits looking shocked rose from their feet and moved forwards.

Bluestar paused to allow time for Willowpelt to quickly wash her kits but Willowpelt made no move towards her kits.

In fact, Moonpaw realized, Nightkit and Dawnkit hadn't even been sitting anyway near their mother.

Moonpaw narrowed her amber eyes as the kits entered the middle. Their pelts were bristling with excitement but their blue eyes were still dull with grief and something else, Moonpaw thought, as she saw them both glance sadly at their mother before deliberately turning their backs on her. Had they had an argument?

Bluestar continued regardless with only a slight flick of the tail to show that she too had noticed the exchange and she wasn't happy.

"From this day forward you will be known as Nightpaw." Bluestar announced to the black she-kit. "Runningwind,"

A thin tabby tom stepped forward, surprise and gratitude shining in his eyes.

"You are ready for your first apprentice. You are a loyal warrior and a fine hunter. I expect you to pass on those skills to Nightpaw."

Runningwind stepped forward and gently touched his nose to Nightpaw's.

"And this kit will be known as Dawnpaw." Bluestar told the white and ginger she-kit.

"Frostfur." Bluestar called and a beautiful white she-cat stepped forward, looking puzzled.

"You are an excellent, brave warrior and I expect you to pass on those skills to Dawnpaw."

"B-But Bluestar," Frostfur said anxiously as Dawnpaw looked at her expectantly. "I have kits."

"I know." Bluestar nodded "But we are short of warriors able to raise an apprentice and your kits are old enough to be looked after by the other queens. I'm sure your sister would be glad to help look after your kits while you are out training hers."

Frostfur looked over to Willowpelt who dully nodded her ascent before sighing and lowering her head to touch noses with Dawnpaw. Then all the cats moved forward to greet the new apprentices, all of them except Willowpelt who turned and went back to the nursery.

Moonpaw watched as Nightpaw stared after her sadly before Dawnpaw nudged her away towards the other apprentices. Though they tried to look happy Moonpaw could see the pain behind their eyes and knew it was because their father wasn't there to congratulate them.

Moonpaw knew herself how that felt. Her father had been Stonepelt, an old grey tom. He had been Bluestar's mentor and passed away a quarter moon after she and Greypaw were born. Though she couldn't remember him she knew what it was like to have that missing presence of a father and at least she had had her mother, Brindleface to guide her.

As the cats began to disperse and Bluestar left the High Rock and headed for her den, Moonpaw met up with Greypaw, Firepaw, Lionheart and Tigerclaw and they headed out on patrol.

-x-

"We're going hunting!" Nightpaw cried, her pelt brisling with excitement as she poked Dawnpaw awake with a paw, perhaps more harshly than she had intended as Dawnpaw jolted awake with a small yelp.

"What?!" Dawnpaw mewed, licking the spot where Nightpaw had hit her.

"Sorry," Nightpaw breathed slowly trying to contain her excitement while she waited for her sister to finish her wash but she couldn't contain it for long and a moment later it bubbled over. "Our mentors are giving us our first hunting lesson!" She screeched. Dawnpaw looked up from her wash and let out a purr as Nightpaw was immediately covered in a pile of moss by the other apprentices who didn't appreciate being woken up.

"Let's go." Dawnpaw grinned, racing out of the den, leaving Nightpaw to extract herself. She had just seated herself in the clearing when Runningwind and Frostfur arrived.

"Where's Nightpaw?" Runningwind asked.

"Demossifying herself." Dawnpaw grinned as Nightpaw raced towards them, bits of moss flying in every direction.

"Sorry." Nightpaw mewed, skidding to a halt next to them.

Runningwind let out a purr as he flicked a bit of moss of her ear with his tail. "I'm not even going to ask."

"Come on then." Frostfur mewed, leading them out of the camp. They climbed a ravine and padded through undergrowth for what seemed like a age to Dawnpaw. She just wanted to get on with some hunting. Eventually they halted next to a giant tree that towered far above them. Dawnpaw's fur tingled as she took a big sniff at Frostfur's instruction. She smelt prey. Dawnpaw itched to get it straight away but Frostfur led them over to some bushes and sat down.

"The first lesson of hunting," Frostfur began "Is patience." Dawnpaw quickly sat on her tail which was already twitching with impatience as she, Nightpaw and Runningwind settled. She wanted to get everything right and show how good she was.

"Can't we just sift through leaves until we find something instead of waiting?" Nightpaw asked hopefully.

"You'll scare everything back to its burrow that way." Runningwind told her. "Follow me." They followed Runningwind right underneath the bushes and peered out at the base of a tree.

"Don't move until you see your prey." Runningwind whispered.

"So they'll come out into the open then?" Dawnpaw asked quietly.

"Now that we're downwind, they will. Do you see those sycamore pods?"

Dawnpaw nodded as she spotted the familiar wing shaped seeds. She and Nightpaw had spent ages chasing and pouncing on them back in the camp as they blew about on the breeze.

"Where there are pods, there are bugs." Frostfur mewed. "And where there are bugs, there's prey." Frostfur's ears pricked and she stiffened suddenly. Dawnpaw followed her gaze and saw the little brown furry thing skittering amongst the roots. Mouse! She unsheathed her claws and gathered her haunches, fighting to keep her tail form lashing.

"Do we pounce?" Nightpaw hissed.

"Not y-" Dawnpaw didn't wait to hear Runningwind's answer. She shot forward, throwing up leaves as she tore across the forest floor. She leapt for the mouse and felt its warm body for a second but then it had slipped through her claws and disappeared. Dawnpaw whirled for a moment, trying to see where it had gone before sitting up, her ears hot with embarrassment. Runningwind and Frostfur slipped out of the bushes with Nightpaw behind them. Dawnpaw wished she could disappear like the mouse. They'd all seen the whole spectacle.

"I like your enthusiasm." Runningwind mewed. "But your technique could use a little work." There was a teasing lightness to his tone that immediately made Dawnpaw feel better. Until, however, she noticed Nightpaw's whiskers twitching with amusement and the anger and embarrassment shot out of her.

"You can shut up!" Dawnpaw spat, immediately regretting it as Nightpaw backed away, her eyes wide with alarm. "Sorry, Nightpaw." She sighed. "I'm angry at the mouse, not you."

Nightpaw touched Dawnpaw's ear with her nose to show she was forgiven. "You were fast though." Nightpaw mewed encouragingly.

"I had it in my grasp. For one second, I could feel its fur and then-" Dawnpaw sighed, unclenching her paw.

"It was good for a first attempt." Frostfur mewed. "But I'm afraid speed doesn't count when it comes to mice. They don't stray far from their burrows and move quickly. That's why it's important to master stalking. Skill is far more important than speed."

Runningwind nodded before glancing over at Frostfur. "Maybe we should save hunting for another day and practice stalking instead." Frostfur nodded in agreement and Dawnpaw let out a purr, pleased for the opportunity to try and show how good she was in another way.

She dropped low to the ground, eager to show off the skills their mother and fa- their parents had been teaching them. Dawnpaw blinked back the moisture that had appeared in her eyes and concentrated on getting the position right. Keeping her tail low to the ground, she began to stalk forward

"Not bad." Frostfur mewed. "But lift your tail a little. You don't want it dragging through the leaves. Lower your chin too and flatten your ears. You need to disguise your shape." Dawnpaw felt her tail droop. All those improvements? Was she bad at this too?

"Like this?" Dawnpaw felt Nightpaw crouch beside her and Runningwind immediately praised her which really didn't help.

"Now move forward slowly. Remember, make your movements as small as you can." Frostfur commanded.

Dawnpaw placed one paw slowly in front of the other, raising her belly slightly when she heard it drag on the leaves. As she stalked forward, she was glad to be rewarded with some praise. She wasn't so bad at this after all.

They practised until the sun began to slide behind the trees.

"It's time to go back." Runningwind announced.

"Just once more." Nightpaw pleaded.

"We can practice together back at camp." Dawnpaw sat up, fluffing her fur up against the bite of the wind that was getting colder by the minute. She was slightly glad they were going back.

She turned and followed Frostfur back the way they came.

"That was a good lesson, wasn't it Nightpaw?" Dawnpaw purred as she walked a little way behind Runningwind and Frostfur. There was no answer. "Nightpaw?"

Dawnpaw spun around but there was nobody behind her. All she could see were the trees. "Frostfur?!" She called, feeling slightly nervous. "Runningwind!" Runningwind and Frostfur were at her side in an instant.

"Where's Nightpaw?" Frostfur mewed.

"I'll look for her." Runningwind decided quickly. "You two wait here in case she comes back. If neither of us have returned soon, alert the Clan." He raced off into the trees in a flash and Dawnpaw was left to wait. Not for long though.

Moments later, Runningwind was back. "I found her!" he purred. "Look at this, Frostfur."

Dawnpaw felt her eyes widen as Nightpaw stumbled into view, dragging a huge squirrel with her.

"You caught that?" Frostfur mewed in amazement. "It's almost as big as you."

"Well done." Runningwind purred. "Let's get back to camp and show it off." He took the heavy squirrel from Nightpaw's jaws and they headed off.

Every few moments, Dawnpaw glanced at the squirrel. She wished she was as good as Nightpaw at hunting. She was so lost in her thoughts that she missed Frostfur's signal to stop and crashed into the back of Nightpaw.

"Look." Frostfur hissed, pointing with her tail. Pecking at some seeds on the ground close to them was a sparrow. Runningwind bunched his muscles but Frostfur held him back, nodding to Dawnpaw. Dawnpaw had to receive another nod before it sunk in. She had another chance to catch something on her first day.

Dawnpaw crouched and started to stalk forward, putting everything she had learned today into play. When she thought she was close enough, she pounced, clearing the space in two leaps and jumped for the sparrow. But yet again, it slipped through her paws, fluttering up to a low branch, just out of reach. Dawnpaw glared at it as it smugly sat on its branch, twittering and chirping away, clearly mocking her.

With a sigh, she got to her feet and started to walk back to her Clanmates who were getting to their feet with disappointed looks on their faces. Those looks made Dawnpaw change her mind. She would catch that bird! She spun around, kicking up leaves into her Clanmates open mouths and raced for the tree. She leaped halfway up the tree, digging in her claws to hold herself there for a split second as she put all of her power into her back legs. Then she sprang up, stretching with her claws towards the bird that seemed too far away to reach but somehow, she jumped further than she had ever thought she could and her claws dug into the surprised sparrow's body. She and the sparrow fell back to the ground, snapping its back as she landed on top of it. Dawnpaw let out a purr as she praised Star Clan for the life. She had caught her first prey.

Nightpaw was next to her in an instant, winding round her, happiness radiating off Nightpaw's pelt.

"That was amazing, sis. Well done!"

"Thanks." Dawnpaw purred, looking towards their mentors to hear their comments but she received nothing more than two wide mouths. "Did I do something wrong?" Dawnpaw asked quickly.

"It's just- I've never seen a cat stop halfway up a tree like that, or in fact to use a tree to spring higher." Frostfur mewed.

"And that spring..." Runningwind mewed. "Whoa!"

"It was good, very good!" Frostfur gave her a lick on the ear and then gave one to Nightpaw. "You were both good. Your mother will be proud of both of you."

-x-

"No way!" Sandpaw stared in disbelief as Nightpaw and Dawnpaw deposited their catches on the pile.

"All by themselves." Runningwind boasted to the gathering crowd.

"Was that your first hunting session?" A voice asked and Dawnpaw turned to see Greypaw standing next to her. His amber eyes were glowing and he sounded impressed. Dawnpaw nodded, too embarrassed to speak as she stared at him, quickly sitting down to support her legs that had suddenly gone all weak. Nightpaw had to give her a nudge to answer Lionheart who was asking her all about her catch. Dawnpaw told him but the whole time she was watching Greypaw head to the apprentice den with a weird feeling in her chest.

It seemed most of the Clan came to see their catches, most of the Clan except their mother. Dawnpaw glanced over at the nursery where their mother had chosen to sleep for a little while longer but there was no movement at the entrance. Was this how it was always going to be? Was Willowpelt ignoring them because they reminded her too much of Redtail? Dawnpaw really hoped not or their good mother-daughter relationship was going to break down fast. It was already going downhill after Willowpelt had snapped at them before their apprentice ceremony and lashed out at Nightpaw when she got too close.

Nightpaw padded over to her and sat down beside her. "She's not coming, you know. I don't think she wants anything more to do with us."

"Her loss." Dawnpaw spat, climbing to her feet. "Come on, let's grab something to eat and then get some rest. I'm knackered." And with Nightpaw by her side, she walked away, determined to forget all about her mother.


	4. Chapter 3: Yellowfang

Early morning sunlight streamed down onto the forest floor as Nightpaw climbed a tree stump to get a better vantage point to look for prey. Two moons had passed since she'd begun her training and in that time she'd become good friends with the other apprentices, Moonpaw, Firepaw, Greypaw and Ravenpaw. The only ones she didn't get on with were Sandpaw and Dustpaw but then no-one really got on with them so that was okay. She was on a hunting patrol with Tigerclaw, Runningwind and Moonpaw but the two warriors had already gone back to camp leaving the two apprentices to carry on catching prey by themselves and Nightpaw was enjoying the freedom.

She sat up, ears pricked as she spotted a familiar grey shape heading towards her. Purring quietly with amusement of the trick she'd just thought of, Nightpaw quickly raced up an ash tree and along an overhanging branch. Keeping her claws sheathed, she dropped on to the grey cat's back hissing "Thunder Clan scum."

Her trick backfired a bit though when Moonpaw whirled around, trying to dislodge her attacker hissing "Ambush!" before going into a roll and flattening Nightpaw beneath her into the ground.

"It's me, Nightpaw." Nightpaw screeched but Moonpaw didn't move. "What's that, Shadow Clan cat, I can't hear you down there." Moonpaw purred, pressing Nightpaw's head into a dirt.

"Okay, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Nightpaw gasped with laughter as she struggled free and climbed to her feet. "You knew it was me all along, didn't you?"

Moonpaw purred as she started to wash the dirt out of her fur. "Maybe. Or maybe I just wanted revenge for you flattening me."

"Serves you right for creeping up on me." Nightpaw purred. "I bet you were going to try some trick on me."

"Moi?" Moonpaw blinked at her, her amber eyes wide with innocence. "Besides, I wasn't creeping. That was my best stealth attack."

"Stealth? You still stalk as slow as a snail. I'd have fallen asleep by the time you reached me." Nightpaw teased.

"A snail!" Moonpaw grinned. "I believe you have another date with the dirt, Nightpaw."

Moonpaw leapt at Nightpaw and they rolled around in a mock-fight for a bit before Moonpaw pinned Nightpaw to the dirt. Nightpaw remembered one of Dawnpaw's favourite moves and went limp. As soon as Moonpaw loosened her grip to let her up, Nightpaw sprang to her feet, firing Moonpaw off into the undergrowth. "Surprise is a warrior's greatest weapon!" Nightpaw crowed out her sister's favourite quote. Moonpaw got to her feet, quite unbothered by her defeat as she shook out her pelt.

"Well, I'd better get back to hunting. If Mousefur finds me nattering and playing, instead of feeding the Clan, she'll hang me over the river by my ear-tips." Moonpaw grinned. "I'll catch you back at camp, Nightpaw."

Nightpaw watched as Moonpaw bounded back into the forest before turning and heading on in a different direction. She had just missed a squirrel when she smelt something strange in the air. It was the scent of... Shadow Clan! Nightpaw buried the prey she'd already caught and dropped into her best crouch and stalked forward, following the scent. Not long after, she caught the scent of Firepaw heading in the same direction she was going. Nightpaw picked up the pace. He might need help.

She ran full-pelt, crashing through the bushes as she caught sight of his ginger pelt. Emerging into a clearing, the sight she saw in front of her brought her up short. Firepaw was sharing a rabbit with a old dark grey Shadow Clan warrior who jumped up guiltily when they caught sight of her.

"Firepaw, what are you doing?!" Nightpaw asked, completely shocked.

"My thoughts exactly." A stern voice mewed behind her. Nightpaw turned around to see Bluestar, Tigerclaw, Darkstripe and Willowpelt. They all looked furious.

"Nightpaw, what are you doing here?" Willowpelt snapped at her as Bluestar, Tigerclaw and Darkstripe crowded around Firepaw and Yellowfang. "I hope you haven't done something stupid again."

Nightpaw felt her jaw drop with indignation. That was so unfair. She'd only just got here and at any rate, what was this 'again'? When had she ever done something stupid? "No, I haven't." She snapped back, resentment bubbling in her chest. "I was hunting actually."

Willowpelt's eyes narrowed. "I don't believe you."

Her jaw dropped even further. What did Willowpelt think she'd be doing all day? "Believe this!" Nightpaw darted through the trees and quickly returned with the prey she'd caught, a thrush and a pigeon, shoving it under her mother's nose. Who sniffed it, gave a snort of contempt as though Nightpaw's prey wasn't good enough and stalked away to join the other warriors. Nightpaw stared after her, a mouse-tail away from screaming with anger but settled for gouging deep, _deep, _grooves into the floor with her claws until the warriors were done scolding Firepaw and asking questions to the Shadow Clan cat.

Soon they were padding back towards camp. Yellowfang, the Shadow Clan cat was a prisoner and Firepaw was in disgrace for breaking the warrior code and looked utterly miserable. Nightpaw was tempted to speak to him but she had no words that she could think of to say and at any rate her mouth was full with her prey. a thrush and a pigeon.

Bluestar called a meeting where she announced that Yellowfang was now a prisoner and as punishment for breaking the warrior code, Firepaw had to look after her. Nightpaw felt like working out her anger by seriously injuring Dustpaw and Sandpaw who were openly laughing at Firepaw after the meeting.

Instead, finding a tiny thread of calm, she managed to pad straight past them and deliberately sat right next to Firepaw and Greypaw. She opened her mouth to speak but Greypaw got there first, motioning with his tail towards Yellowfang. "I'd go and see Yellowfang if I were you. She doesn't look very happy." Nightpaw turned to see the Shadow Clan cat openly glaring at them.

"Well here goes." Firepaw sighed, climbing to his feet. "Wish me luck."

"You'll need Star Clan on your side for that one." Greypaw replied.

"Call out if you need a hand." Nightpaw purred. "If she looks like she's going to murder you, I'll shout 'Fox!' and then Greypaw can cover her with dirt and leaves to 'hide' her."

Firepaw purred with amusement and trotted off to Yellowfang. Nightpaw watched him go for a moment before turning and making her way over to Moonpaw and Dawnpaw with Greypaw behind her. The four of them grabbed a big rabbit and shared it together.

-x-

"Dawnpaw!" Frostfur yowled and Dawnpaw abandoned her play-fight with Moonpaw and hurried over to where she stood with Lionheart, Firepaw, Greypaw and Nightpaw.

"You four are about to reach another important stage in your training." Lionheart mewed.

"What's that?" Greypaw mewed, his fur fluffed up with excitement. Dawnpaw's excited heart raced to match his as he pressed into her side.

"Bluestar wishes you four to accompany her on her journey to the Moonstone. She wants you to rest now for an early start in the morning. But first, go to Spottedleaf. She'll give you some herbs to give you strength and quell your appetite. You leave at dawn." With a flick of his tail, he was gone, moving across the clearing to Bluestar's den.

"Congratulations." Frostfur purred to them. "Off you go."

The four of them raced over to Spottedleaf's den in a flurry of excitement but Dawnpaw wasn't too hyper to notice that Firepaw's eyes brightened as Spottedleaf emerged into the sunlight. Their aunt, for she was-had been- Redtail's litter-mate, showed them some carefully made leaf wraps explaining what they were and what they did.

"Eat them just before you leave." she told them.

"Thanks Spottedleaf." Firepaw meowed and they all bent down to pick up their parcels. Spottedleaf leaned over to Firepaw and rubbed his cheek with her nose, whispering something into his ear and Firepaw let out a purr.

Dawnpaw and Nightpaw were the first to leave, walking side by side to their den. "So what do you think about those two?" Dawnpaw was interested to know whether her sister thought that it was against the warrior code or if she had the view that love conquered everything and they should go for it.

"About what two?" Nightpaw turned to her with a completely puzzled expression in her eyes. "Frostfur and Lionheart?"

Dawnpaw rolled her eyes. Was Nightpaw blind? "No. We already know they're mates. I'm talking about Firepaw and Spottedleaf."

"What?!" Nightpaw mewed sharply. "But-" She broke off, shouldering her way past Dawnpaw and rushing inside the apprentice den. Dawnpaw hesitated, startled for a moment by her sister's reaction before following her inside. Nightpaw was already curled up in a ball as though she were asleep, her parcel off to one side so Dawnpaw carefully put her parcel next to Nightpaw's before curling up on her own. Nightpaw would talk to her about whatever had upset her when she wanted to.

A cold wind blew down the back of her making her shiver and she knew there was no way she'd be able to fall asleep by herself. Maybe she'd better snuggle in next to her sister. She raised her head and sleepily blinked open her eyes to find where her sister was but all she was met with was blackness. "Nightpaw." She cried, feeling all alone. Then she saw a shape move towards her out of the darkness. She squinted and then felt her jaw drop as her eyes adjusted.

"Redtail!" She squealed, flinging herself upon the tortoiseshell warrior and covering him in licks. "What are you doing here?"

"Hello, little one." Her father chuckled, touching noses with her. "Am I not allowed to visit my daughter?"

"No. It's just- I'm not dead, am I?" Dawnpaw gasped as a thought struck her. "You haven't come to take me to Star Clan."

"Don't worry." Redtail purred, running his tail along her spine as she let out a huff of relief. "You're just sleeping. I just wanted to come and see you. To tell you that I love you and Nightpaw and how proud I am of you both. If you could tell your sister that, I would be most grateful."

"I don't understand." Dawnpaw asked, leaning away from where she had been breathing in the scent of her father for a moment to look up at him. "Can't you tell Nightpaw yourself?"

"Her connection with Star Clan is not as strong as yours, little one."

"Why not?" Dawnpaw frowned as a look she well knew slipped across her father's face. It was a look that the older cats always wore when they were unsure whether she was old enough to know the answer to her question or not.

"Dad. Tell me."

Redtail dipped his head to her reluctantly. "Because you've already been here, Dawnpaw."

"What? How?" Dawnpaw gasped, backing away a few paw-steps from her father who gazed down at her, his amber eyes brimming with emotion as he relived the memory he was about to tell her.

"It was a difficult birth. Willowpelt had been ill for a long time while she carried you and Spottedleaf told us that she wasn't sure if any of you would survive. When Nightpaw slipped out alive and strong, we were so happy. But then you arrived..." Redtail hesitated, glancing down at her and pulling her back into him with his tail. "You weren't breathing. You were a stillborn. Spottedleaf tried to get you breathing but it didn't work. Your mother and I resigned ourselves to only having one kit."

"You gave up on me?" Dawnpaw gasped, shivering slightly at the thought that she had been dead or so close to death.

"You have to understand little one. We hadn't expected either of you to live. We thought you were dead and your sister needed us."

Dawnpaw sighed. She understood but that didn't mean she had to like it. "So? What happened?"

"A miracle." Redtail purred, giving her a lick. "Maybe Star Clan felt pity for us. Maybe it wasn't your time to die. But you came back to us. Just as Spottedleaf picked you up to take you outside to bury, you let out the most indignant yowl at being separated from your warm nest." He let out another chuckle at the memory and licked her again. "I have never thanked Star Clan more than I did in that moment."

Dawnpaw stayed silent for a moment, contemplating what she had just been told. "Thanks for telling me, dad." She let out a small purr eventually, nuzzling her father though she still felt shaken by the story she'd just been told. She was just sitting back down ready to begin a normal conversation with her father when something caught her attention out of the corner of the eye. A ball of light flared above her, disappearing as quickly as it come. "What was that?" She wondered, turning back to Redtail.

Dawnpaw let out a yowl of shock. Her father was on his feet, fur all spiked, his amber eyes huge as he stared at her and as she stared back, a single drop of blood formed at the base of his throat and dropped slowly to the ground. Then another made its way down the same crimson trail down her father's neck, reddening the dusty floor and then another and another, blood beginning to ooze out of a deep slit across Redtail's neck. "Dawnpaw..." Her father choked. "There's something...you need...to know. T-"

Suddenly the darkness around them fell away and Dawnpaw found herself in a forest. Alone but for a pool of blood at her paws. "Dad." She screeched frantically spinning on the spot. "DAD!" Without warning a loud screech echoed around her, getting louder and louder and Thunder Clan pelts exploded from the bushes racing past her. Following them came huge dark warriors, their eyes glittering cruelly. And out of the shadows that followed in their wake, Dawnpaw heard a high desperate cry filled with grief and rage. One she clearly recognised.

"GREYPAW!" Dawnpaw yowled, leaping to her feet feeling horrified as her dream vanished. She spun around the den but even the sight of Greypaw and Nightpaw curled safely in their dens couldn't quench the shivers that raked her spine at the horror she had just witnessed.

"Are you okay, Dawnpaw?" A deep voice asked and Dawnpaw spun frantically, sagging in relief when she saw Tigerclaw peering into the den.

"I'm fine. It was just a dream." Dawnpaw mewed, digging her claws into the earth to stop her shaking as she tried to keep the trembling out of her voice.

"A bad one by the looks of it." Tigerclaw frowned at her ginger tail which was still fluffed up with fright. "Want to tell me about it?"

Dawnpaw shook her head. How could she describe what she'd just seen? Tigerclaw would think she was crazy.

Tigerclaw nodded and then told her to wake the others. "We're leaving shortly." He mewed as he left the entrance.

Dawnpaw swallowed nervously and shoved the dream to the far back of her mind, determined to forget about it. Because that's what it was, only a dream. Star Clan cats didn't come to see ordinary warriors, and they certainly only sent prophecies to medicine cats and leaders. Therefore, it was a dream, well more of a nightmare really, she had no idea of how the idea that she could have been still-born had appeared in her mind, but it was still a dream. Just a dream...But Dawnpaw couldn't keep her paw from shaking as she reached out to pat Nightpaw awake.

After she had awoken the others, they forced down their bitter herbs and then met Tigerclaw and Bluestar at the gorse tunnel. By this time, Dawnpaw was utterly calm on the surface though occasionally thoughts of what she'd seen raced through her mind. She was so deep in thought as they walked through the tunnel and out into the woods that she almost walked straight into Lionheart who was just returning with a patrol. "Safe journey." he meowed.

Bluestar nodded. "I know I can trust you to keep the camp safe."

Lionheart dipped his head before turning to his apprentice, Greypaw. "You're almost a warrior now. Never forget what I have taught you."

Greypaw looked back at his mentor with affection. "I will always remember, Lionheart." he mewed, nudging his head against Lionheart's golden flank.

-x-

The journey was long and hard. They travelled to Four-trees and then into Wind Clan territory, avoiding a Shadow Clan patrol. The whole journey Nightpaw walked by herself as if in thought though Dawnpaw had the impression she was deliberately ignoring her and Firepaw but Dawnpaw, too, was content to be alone with her thoughts. The sun was beginning to sink by the time they reached the Thunder-path at the edge of the uplands. Bluestar went first, then Greypaw and Firepaw. Dawnpaw was lucky, a big gap let her cross easily. Then it was Nightpaw's turn. She was waiting on the edge as a monster came closer when suddenly the monster left the Thunder-path and headed straight for Nightpaw. Nightpaw just leaped back in time as it roared past a whisker away before tearing across and cannoning into Dawnpaw's side.

"I thought you were road-kill." Dawnpaw cried, pressing herself against her sister's shaking body.

"Me too." Nightpaw trembled as Tigerclaw darted across.

"Do you want to rest before we go on?" Bluestar asked gently but Nightpaw bravely shook her head. The incidence did have one good point though. As they set off, Nightpaw fell into a spot by her side and they resumed talking as though nothing had happened between them.

Soon they were climbing the hill towards the Moonstone and near the top, Bluestar let them rest until the sun had disappeared behind the High-stones. When they reached the black hole at the entrance to the Moonstone, all the apprentices took it in turns to peer inside but Dawnpaw couldn't see anything. The darkness reminded her of her dream so she was glad when Bluestar announced that only she, Firepaw and Tigerclaw would be going inside although she felt slightly disappointed. If she could go down there and meet with her father, find him alive and well and not dripping with blood, ask him if he'd gone wandering last night and have him tell her he hadn't been anywhere, then she could truly confirm to herself that it all been a dream. The three of them were swallowed into the darkness as Greypaw, Nightpaw and Dawnpaw settled down to guard the entrance.

After only a few minutes, Tigerclaw burst out of the cave, sending the three of them shooting to their feet. His eyes were wide and he seemed to be shaking.

"Tigerclaw?" Nightpaw asked carefully. "What's wrong?"

Tigerclaw stared at her for a moment as his eyes slowly returned to normal before he growled out. "Nothing. I wanted to check that you were still guarding the entrance." and he stalked off to sit a little way away. Greypaw and Nightpaw exchanged glances and Dawnpaw knew what they were thinking. Tigerclaw was such a brave and fearless warrior. What had happened down there? Greypaw and Nightpaw settled back down but Dawnpaw just stared at Tigerclaw's lonely form before picking her way across the rocks towards him.

"Tigerclaw?" She called.

"Yes." He spat, twisting his head around to look at her. Dawnpaw hoped he had sounded sharper than he had intended.

"Are you okay?" She asked, coming closer and sitting near him.

"I'm fine, Dawnpaw." Tigerclaw answered her shortly, turning his head away.

"Oh." Dawnpaw sat in silence for a moment, staring at the warrior who had most definitely not been fine a few moments ago. "You know, I didn't like the look of it down there. All that darkness and the sides pressing in on me. I wouldn't have even attempted to go down there, let alone get halfway down like you did."

Tigerclaw turned his head to glare at her. "Are you suggesting that I was scared of the dark?"

"No way." Dawnpaw replied quickly.

"Because I'm not. I wasn't. No way."

"Right. Okay then."

"Okay then." Tigerclaw nodded in agreement before starting to his feet as Firepaw and Bluestar burst out of the cave. He started to head over to them but hesitated and looked back at her. "But thanks anyway, Dawnpaw. I mean- thanks."

"No problem." Dawnpaw purred, a warm feeling rising in her chest as she got to her feet and ran after Tigerclaw, following him over to Bluestar.

"What did you learn?" Tigerclaw was already asking.

"We must return to camp immediately." Bluestar meowed and Dawnpaw didn't miss the look of desperation in her eyes as they turned as one and raced down the slope.

Nightpaw could feel her paws growing stiff with tiredness as they hurried on. She was glad when Bluestar stopped to talk to a black and white tom. "This is Barley." Bluestar explained. "He lives near this Twoleg nest."

"I haven't seen any of your Clan for moons." The cat meowed. "How are you, Bluestar?"

"I'm well, thank you."

Tigerclaw stepped forward. "I thought we were in a hurry, Bluestar. What does he want?"

"I just wanted to tell you that there are dogs here now." Barley mewed. "You'd be safer going through the cornfield instead of the yard."

"Thank you, Barley. Until next time." Bluestar mewed.

Barley flicked his tail. "Have a safe journey." He mewed as he bounded up the track.

"Come on then." Bluestar led them towards the cornfield but Tigerclaw hesitated. "You trust the word of a loner?"

"Would you rather face those dogs?" Bluestar replied without looking back and after a moment, Tigerclaw started to follow them. They padded along by the edge of a ditch. Nightpaw could smell prey-scent but she was unfamiliar with the bitter odour. Just as she was thinking about asking Bluestar if they could hunt there was a loud yowl that made Nightpaw whip around. Dawnpaw was struggling and clawing at the earth. Something was dragging her into the ditch!

"Rats!" Tigerclaw spat, leaping for Dawnpaw before she was dragged into the ditch. He had just started to pull her out when a mass of rats swarmed out of it, surrounding them both. Nightpaw raced forward to help but one rat leaped onto her shoulder and another bit down on her leg, dragging her down to the floor. Nightpaw slashed at the rat that was on her leg. It let go but three more took its place. Powered by fury and rage, Nightpaw fought and hacked at her attackers. Around her, yowls and spits told her that the other's were being attacked as well. She killed the one on her shoulder but another two leaped on to her back making her gasp in pain as they bit down. Under the weight of another three rats that joined the first two, Nightpaw didn't have the strength and she sank to the floor. She scratched and bit out wildly but every rat she killed was replaced by another few. Soon she was overpowered by the rats and it looked like she was going to be killed.


	5. Chapter 4: Shadow Clan

There was a flash of ginger, then Nightpaw felt the rats being dragged off her. She mewed her thanks to Firepaw and then rushed over to Bluestar who was writhing on the path, covered in rats. She slashed and bit at them but more were joining in the fight. Then there was another flash, this time a white one and Barley arrived, plucking off the rats with practised ease.

Nightpaw left Barley and Firepaw to take care of Bluestar and rushed over to Tigerclaw, killing two rats that were attached to his back. "They're running away." He yowled. Sure enough, the remaining rats were fleeing back into the ditch.

Nightpaw looked around for her sister and was relieved to see Greypaw helping her out of the ditch. A small rat was still hanging onto Dawnpaw's tail but Nightpaw took care of it quickly.

"Tigerclaw! Bluestar is injured!" Firepaw yowled. Tigerclaw bounded over to their leader's side, Nightpaw right behind him. Bluestar was drenched in blood, her eyes open wide and glazed.

"Is there anything we can do?" Nightpaw gasped, staring down at Bluestar.

"She is in the hands of Star Clan now." Tigerclaw mewed solemnly. Nightpaw took a step back shocked. Was Bluestar dead? Greypaw and Dawnpaw came up on either side of her looking horror-struck.

"Is she dead?" Dawnpaw whispered, her voice shaky with horror.

"She'll be fine. You'll see." Tigerclaw murmured gently, his pelt radiating with calm as he tried to reassure them.

They waited in silence for what seemed like an age but then Bluestar stirred. She twitched and slowly lifted her head. "Bluestar?" Firepaw mewed, his voice trembling.

"It's all right." Bluestar rasped. "I'm still here. I lost a life but it wasn't my last."

Joy flooded through Nightpaw as Bluestar struggled to her feet. Greypaw left to get cobwebs and everyone helped to press them on Bluestar's wounds. By the time they had finished, Nightpaw realised Barley had slipped away without waiting for so much as a thank-you.

"We should rest here until Bluestar recovers." Tigerclaw announced but Bluestar shook her head. "We must head back to the camp. Let's keep going."

As they limped onwards, Nightpaw heard Tigerclaw ask "How many lives have you lost now?"

"That was my fifth." Bluestar replied. Nightpaw strained her ears to hear what Tigerclaw would say but he just nodded and kept on walking, lost in thought.

-x-

"Look what I caught." Ravenpaw boasted, darting through the trees towards Moonpaw. The two of them were hunting together without warriors watching them or coming by to check on them every so often for the first time. Moonpaw let out a gasp as she saw the adder dangling from his jaws.

"Can you eat adder?" She asked thoughtfully.

"Oh thanks." Ravenpaw huffed. "Don't say well done then."

"For catching an adder?" Moonpaw purred. "I bet it was just luck. Try catching this one." She crouched down to the floor hissing and sidled over to him.

Ravenpaw's whiskers twitched as he retorted. "Some snake you'd make."

He leaped onto her and rolled her onto her back. Moonpaw gazed up into his warm green eyes and found that she couldn't look away. Ravenpaw slowly leaned down to her so they could touch noses but a moment away from touching, he shot back, scrambling off her and staring into the trees behind her.

Moonpaw sat up, twisting to see what was behind her. "Wha-Mmmfff!" Ravenpaw's tail whacked into her mouth, silencing her and now Moonpaw could see what he had spotted. Dark shapes flitted through the trees and Moonpaw caught the rank scent of Shadow Clan. Without a word, she and Ravenpaw turned and pelted back to camp.

"Intruders!" Moonpaw yowled, bursting through the gorse tunnel a tail-length in front of Ravenpaw. "Shadow Clan are attacking!"

Lionheart leapt to his feet as Ravenpaw and Moonpaw dashed over to him. "Sandpaw. Fetch the patrol by the river." He ordered. Sandpaw nodded and dashed off. "Elders and kits into the nursery. All cats prepare to fight."

The queens rushed forward and shepherded all the kits into the nursery as all the warriors ran forward to form a wall. The elders had barely begun to move when the first Shadow Clan cat pushed its way through the tunnel. Moonpaw felt her tail fluff with fright. It was Blackfoot, the deputy of Shadow Clan and behind him flooded cat after cat. It looked like they'd brought their whole Clan to fight.

"We'll give you a chance to leave now." Lionheart growled.

"Or what?" Blackfoot sneered.

"Or we'll make you leave." Lionheart snarled. "Thunder Clan! Attack!"

The clearing exploded into battle as the cats launched themselves at each other. Moonpaw caught hold of a black she-cat and sank her teeth deep into her leg. The cat yowled with pain and turned on Moonpaw, lashing out with sharp claws and lunging at Moonpaw's neck. Moonpaw ducked and twisted, slamming the she-cat into the dirt. Then Moonpaw jumped onto her back and clawed at it until the she-cat squealed and struggled to get away, racing out of camp.

Twisting, Moonpaw spotted Ravenpaw struggling with a brown tabby tom. She leaped over to Ravenpaw and the cat pinning him down. She lashed out at the tom's side and whilst he was distracted, Ravenpaw raked the tom's under-belly. The tom screamed with pain, releasing Ravenpaw and melting back into the battle. Ravenpaw climbed to his feet and rubbed against her cheek. "Thanks," He purred before he turned and bounded away to help Lionheart who was struggling to fight three warriors at once. Moonpaw twisted around to see if there was anyone else she could help but all she could see were Shadow Clan warriors. It was clear they were losing the battle.

Just then a yowl rang up from the gorse tunnel and Moonpaw turned to see Bluestar, Tigerclaw, Firepaw, Greypaw, Nightpaw and Dawnpaw attacking the Shadow Clan cats from behind and turning the tide of battle.

Moonpaw started to head over to help them but she stopped when she heard a kit's squeal of terror. Blackfoot was dragging Rosetail, a tortoiseshell elder away from the nursery where she had been guarding the kits and killed her before reaching into the bramble nest. Moonpaw raced over but was blocked by two Shadow Clan warriors. She plunged her teeth deep into the first one's shoulder, raking her claws down his side and then dodged round the other as she raced to the nest.

There was no sign of Blackfoot. Instead she found Firepaw staring at Yellowfang who was crouched inside the nursery. "I'll protect them." Yellowfang croaked to them. Moonpaw hesitated, remembering Yellowfang was a Shadow Clan cat but after exchanging a glance at Firepaw, they both nodded and left Yellowfang to it, charging back into battle.

-x-

Nightpaw turned away from the apprentice she'd just beaten to see Blackfoot right in front of her. He had a claw mark down his side but his eyes were dark with fury as he glared at her. Nightpaw froze on the spot. There was no way she could take on the deputy!

Blackfoot sprang at her, knocking her to the ground. Terrified, she struggled as he raked her back with his claws. Pain shot through her but she twisted and bit his forepaw with such fury that she felt her teeth scrape bone. Blackfoot yowled and kicked her away before turning on her again, hitting out with strong fierce blows. Panicked, Nightpaw started ducking and swiping desperately with her paws as he drove her back against the thorn barrier. She ducked too late with one of his blows and he clouted her head. Nightpaw felt the wetness of blood as pain seared like fire. How could she beat him?

A yowl sounded behind her and Nightpaw saw Dawnpaw dart to her side. Shaking off her dizziness, Nightpaw reared up next to her sister, matching her sister's blows paw for paw as they lashed out at Blackfoot. "Keep aiming at his muzzle." Dawnpaw hissed, before ducking and nipping at Blackfoot's hind legs.

Cursing, Blackfoot dropped back down on to all fours and tried to rush them but Dawnpaw was ready for him. She twisted under him, raking his belly, slowing Blackfoot down long enough for Nightpaw to leap on his back and sink her claws down deep. "Roll him!" She yowled down.

Dawnpaw pushed out with her paws, knocking Blackfoot's legs away on one side and sending him tumbling. Nightpaw rolled with him, pummelling him with her hind paws before jumping off before she hit the dirt.

Yowling in agony, Blackfoot struggled to his feet and raced away out of camp. Dawnpaw hurried to her side, blood staining her white and ginger pelt. "Are you okay, sis?" Dawnpaw asked anxiously as another wave of dizziness hit Nightpaw.

"I'll be fine." Nightpaw mewed as she stumbled forward. Dawnpaw caught her with her shoulder and supported her for a moment until Nightpaw felt better.

"We showed him." Dawnpaw purred as Nightpaw waited for the wave to pass.

"Nothing beats our sisterly teamwork!" Nightpaw grinned. As soon as Nightpaw could stand, they looked around for their next victim but there were only a few Shadow Clan cats left in the camp now. Ravenpaw, Greypaw and Firepaw sent a black tom yowling out of the clearing and Whitestorm and Darkstripe made short work of the last two.

Runningwind and Frostfur padded up to them. "I saw you two beat Blackfoot." Runningwind purred. "That was some great teamwork. You'll be warriors in no time if you keep up the good work."

"You all did well." Frostfur mewed as the other apprentices started to gather around. "I'll make sure Bluestar hears of this."

"We should get you to Spottedleaf, Nightpaw. Get that head wound seen too." Dawnpaw mewed.

"Where is Spottedleaf?" Firepaw mewed, looking around.

Bluestar padded slowly up to them, her eyes dull. "Spottedleaf's with Lionheart. He was badly injured. She doesn't think he'll make it."

Greypaw let out a high desperate cry filled with grief and rage and raced over to where Spottedleaf stood next to an unmoving shape. Next to her, Nightpaw felt Dawnpaw stiffen and take a step back as Greypaw let out another cry.

"What is it?" Nightpaw murmured.

"Nothing." Dawnpaw lowered her head and then lifted it again, her blue eyes pooling with sorrow. "This is all my fault. If I'd realized sooner- I should have warned him." Before Nightpaw could ask her what in Star Clan she was going on about, Dawnpaw raced after Greypaw, crouching next to him and putting her nose into his side. Ravenpaw joined her by Lionheart's side as the warrior faded away. Firepaw headed closer but paused nearby, pressing his muzzle to Spottedleaf's. Nightpaw felt her fur bristle by itself and forced herself to make it lie flat as Moonpaw gave her a weird look. Why did it bother her so much that Firepaw was showing affectionate signs towards Spottedleaf?

Other cats gathered to share tongues with Lionheart one last time and Nightpaw joined her sister pushing her nose into Lionheart's fur. He had been a good deputy and a kind and gentle cat to everyone. She knew the whole Clan would miss him.


	6. Chapter 5: Another Death

At dawn, a group of elders came to take Lionheart's body away to the burial place. Greypaw followed them to help dig the hole where the great warrior would rest.

After they'd gone, Nightpaw got some treatment for her wounds and then all the apprentices curled up in the apprentice den and slept until Mousefur woke them for Bluestar's meeting. Nightpaw was surprised when she found Greypaw already there having stayed up practically all night at Lionheart's grave.

"Shouldn't you be resting?" Moonpaw asked him gently.

"I couldn't sleep." Greypaw muttered, his eyes dull. Moonpaw, Ravenpaw, Dawnpaw, Nightpaw and Firepaw all exchanged worried glances as Bluestar began to speak.

Bluestar announced how Yellowfang would be welcome now as a full member of Thunder Clan and then announced the next deputy- Tigerclaw. Dawnpaw leapt to her feet and bounced forward to be one of the first to congratulate him but Nightpaw hung back for a moment and spotted that she wasn't the only one not to congratulate him. Firepaw and Greypaw hadn't moved and Ravenpaw and Moonpaw were whispering to each other in a quiet voice. Nightpaw strained her ears until she could overhear them.

"Oh no." Ravenpaw murmured to Moonpaw.

"She should never have chosen him." Moonpaw muttered.

Nightpaw padded closer to them, curious. "What's wrong with Tigerclaw?"

Ravenpaw and Moonpaw jumped startled before looking at each other as though waiting for the other to explain first. Nightpaw didn't miss the little shake of Ravenpaw's head before Moonpaw mewed quickly. "Oh, no reason. Come on, Ravenpaw." As the two of them wandered off, whispering to each other again, Nightpaw was tempted to follow them and ask them to explain why they would lie to her. But she decided against it. If they wanted to tell her, then she'd be told in their own time.

Nightpaw turned back to Firepaw who was looking worriedly at Greypaw. "Maybe you should have something to help you sleep." Nightpaw suggested.

"Don't worry." Greypaw mewed sadly. "I'll be fine."

"It's no trouble. I'll ask Spottedleaf." Firepaw insisted bounding over to Spottedleaf looking far more happy than he should do. Nightpaw felt herself bristle again as Firepaw greeted her aunt with a nuzzle and they entered the medicine den together.

"Nightpaw?! Earth to Nightpaw?!" Dawnpaw called and Nightpaw stopped staring at the medicine den to see her sister staring at her expectantly, having obviously just asked her a question after returning from the crowd of cats surrounding the new deputy.

"Sorry." Nightpaw murmured. "Can you repeat that?" She shuffled her paws in embarrassment. "I got... distracted."

"Are you still against those two?" Dawnpaw sighed. "Because you know, technically there's nothing in the warrior code that says they can't be mates. They'll just not be able to have kits."

"I know!" Nightpaw snapped, immediately feeling ashamed as she saw Dawnpaw's shocked expression. "I'm sorry. What did you ask me?"

"I said, do you want to help to repair the camp or are you tired?" Dawnpaw repeated.

"Repairing gaps in walls sounds like great fun." Nightpaw replied sarcastically followed by a sigh. After the excitement of battle, going back to apprentice duties seemed really dull.

Dawnpaw nudged her in the side, reading her thoughts. "There'll be another battle soon enough. Race you."

Dawnpaw raced over to pick up stems and then darted off to a hole in the wall and Nightpaw followed her in hot pursuit. Nightpaw began to help the other warriors but she couldn't help wanting another battle soon so she could feel like a real warrior instead of just an apprentice again.

-x-

Dawnpaw was jolted awake by Frostfur's yowl of horror. She leaped to her feet bristling, Nightpaw already by her side.

"What was that?" Dawnpaw mewed quietly, trying to sound brave though Nightpaw could probably feel her trembling and hear her thumping heart. Nightpaw pressed closer to her, looking just as nervous.

"Come on." She hissed and together they crept out of their den to find a large number of cats already gathered around Frostfur who was yowling. "My kits! Someone's taken my kits!"

Warriors darted off to patrol around the outside of the camp and the other apprentices darted off to check in and around the dens. "Come on, Dawnpaw. Let's check the medicine den." Nightpaw called and they raced over to it.

"Spottedleaf. Have you seen-?" Nightpaw pulled her head back out of Spottedleaf's den. "That's strange. There's no-one in there."

"Probably out collecting herbs." Dawnpaw shrugged. "Take a closer look inside. I'll check round the back."

Dawnapw darted round the back and tripped over a motionless bundle of tortoiseshell fur. Dawnpaw lay where she had fell, staring at it in shock. Redtail! But he was dead! Her thoughts whirled back to that dreadful night as the blood roared in her ears. Dawnpaw heard a high-pitched yowl of fear erupt from around her and it took a moment to realize it was coming from her own mouth. Dawnpaw forced her mouth shut as Nightpaw arrived, pressing into her side to support her.

Tigerclaw hurtled round the side of the den with a cry of "Dawnpaw!" and then skidded to a halt as he saw what lay in front of them. He stepped carefully round the body and approached them. "Dawnpaw, are you okay?" Dawnpaw looked up into his wide amber eyes but she couldn't speak. Instead she just shook her head, tears flying from her eyes. Tigerclaw gave a sigh and pressed himself into her other side as other cat's started to arrive and Dawnpaw slowly realized that she was looking down at Spottedleaf's body, so similar in colour to her brother's that Dawnpaw had mistaken her for Redtail but the fact did nothing to ease her pain.

Bluestar stepped through the crowd and leaned over the medicine cat. "She has been killed by a warrior's blow."

"Yellowfang is gone." The murmur rose until it became a yowl of rage. "She's killed Spottedleaf and taken the kits!"

Bluestar called the senior warriors to her and Tigerclaw left her side with a gentle nose to her ear. As they discussed when they should follow and find Yellowfang, Dawnpaw felt another body stand by her side. Dawnpaw glanced around and almost fell over in shock as she saw her mother, Willowpelt standing there.

"Are you okay, Dawnpaw?" Willowpelt sighed.

"Why would you care?" Nightpaw snapped "You haven't spoken to us in moons!"

Willowpelt looked sadly at the ground. "I know. I'm sorry. I'm the worst mother in the world."

"No you're not." Dawnpaw sighed, finding her voice as she put her nose to Willowpelt's. "Not by a long shot. You're here now and that's all that matters. Right, Nightpaw?"

"I suppose." Nightpaw sighed. "I'm sorry I snapped at you."

"I deserved it." Willowpelt purred. "Seeing Frostfur made me realize how stupid I've been to push you away. What would I do if I lost you two?" She gave them both a quick lick between their ears. "You should get some rest, Dawnpaw. You've had a shock. Look after your sister, Nightpaw, whilst I look after mine." Willowpelt moved off to comfort a wailing Frostfur.

Nightpaw started to guide Dawnpaw back to the apprentice den but Dawnpaw stopped her. "Firepaw needs you now more than I do." She murmured looking over at the tom who had his nose to Spottedleaf looking utterly heart-broken.

"Are you sure?" Nightpaw murmured.

"I'm sure." Dawnpaw nodded and watched as her sister left her to crouch next to Firepaw. They exchanged some quiet words before settling down together in silence. Dawnpaw smiled as she headed back to the den and lay down for some rest but she hardly got any sleep at all thanks to the raging storm that started. Nightpaw returned later, soaking wet and told her that the warriors were sending out a patrol later as soon as the storm had died down.

As soon as the thunder stopped, Dawnpaw jumped to her feet, having already made her decision.

"Where are you going?" Nightpaw asked her.

"To join the patrol to find those kits." Dawnpaw mewed. "You coming?"

"Do you even have to ask?" Nightpaw smiled. Together they raced over to where Bluestar was organizing the patrol. Whitestorm was there along with Runningwind, Willowpelt, Mousefur and Moonpaw.

"We want to go too." Nightpaw told Bluestar who nodded her agreement.

"You two stay close to me and don't take on any warriors bigger than you." Willowpelt whispered to them. Dawnpaw had to resist the urge to roll her eyes. It was nice to be speaking to Willowpelt again but...

"We're apprentices now, Mum." Nightpaw meowed, ducking to avoid Willowpelt's tongue.

"To me, you'll always be my little kits." Willowpelt purred.

Bluestar nodded to all of them. "Good luck. And Whitestorm, you may find some friends out there."

Before Whitestorm could ask her what she meant, Bluestar had slipped away. Whitestorm turned to them.

"Ready?" He rumbled and as they all nodded, the patrol set off towards Shadow Clan's territory.

The patrol made their way through Shadow Clan land, not even bothering to cover up their presence such was the group's anger. Dawnpaw stilled when she heard some rustling in the bushes behind them. "Did you hear that?" She murmured to her sister.

"Yes." Nightpaw nodded, quietly moving forward to Whitestorm. "There's someone following us."

Whitestorm signalled for the patrol to fan out, his tail pointing parallel to the ground and sweeping to indicate to them to spread out. Nightpaw crouched beside Dawnpaw as she unsheathed her claws ready to attack a Shadow Clan patrol but it was Firepaw who emerged from the bushes.

"Firepaw!" Whitestorm growled as the patrol relaxed. "What are you doing here?"

"Bluestar sent me!" Firepaw panted. "She wanted me to find Yellowfang before-"

"Bluestar said I might find a friend out here." Whitestorm interrupted him. "Now I understand what she meant."

Dawnpaw stared curiously at Firepaw. Why would Bluestar send an apprentice to find a murderer?

"Whitestorm, I need your help." Firepaw meowed urgently. "I can lead you to the kits. Graypaw and Ravenpaw are waiting for me. We plan to rescue them tonight. Will you come?"

"Of course we'll come." Whitestorm boomed. Dawnpaw listened closely as Firepaw explained how Yellowfang hadn't taken the kits or killed Spottedleaf but had recognized the scent of the Shadow Clan warrior and set out after him. After Firepaw's explanation, the patrol set off after Firepaw to rescue the kits.


	7. Chapter 6: Beating Brokenstar

Greypaw and Ravenpaw were waiting by an old ash tree. Ravenpaw was seated calmly under it but Greypaw was pacing up and down. As the patrol arrived, they both stood next to each other to greet the patrol. Greypaw twitched his whiskers in greeting but Ravenpaw stepped forward and nuzzled Moonpaw. Nightpaw found herself taking a step back in surprise. She knew they were close but surely not that close as friends... unless they were more than just friends. Nightpaw shook off her thoughts as Whitestorm, Greypaw and Firepaw discussed what Yellowfang was doing. She had to keep focused for this mission. Yellowfang appeared moments later with three Shadow Clan cats at her side, Ashfur, a greying elder, Nightpelt, a senior black tom and Dawncloud, a small brown tabby queen who all agreed to help Thunder Clan provided they drove Brokenstar away.

"We need to know what we'll face when we raid the Shadow Clan camp ." Whitestorm asked.

"The old and the sick are starving. The casualties among our kits are more than we can cope with." Ashfur mewed with a sad glance towards Nightpelt and Dawncloud.

"I won't let my kits be killed like that." She murmured fiercely. "Brownkit and Oakkit won't be killed before they reach four moons old. Not like Badgerpaw."

"Badgerpaw?" Willowpelt mewed.

"My son. He was killed in the attack on Wind Clan." Nightpelt mewed sadly. "He was only four moons old."

"I'm sorry." Willowpelt sighed.

"But if Shadow Clan is such a mess how come you've shown such strength lately?" Mousefur blurted out. "Why is Brokenstar still your leader?"

"Brokenstar is surrounded by a small group of elite warriors. They will die for him without question." Nightpelt told them. "The other warriors obey him only because they are frightened. If it looked like Brokenstar was losing..."

"They'd fight against him, not for him." Nightpaw breathed.

Whitestorm nodded. "We must concentrate our attacks on Brokenstar and his inner warriors. We need a plan that would draw them all out into the open."

The cats sat in silence thinking. Next to her, Nightpaw heard Dawnpaw shuffle anxiously. "Um..." Dawnpaw began quietly.

"Have you had an idea?" Nightpaw breathed.

"Sort of...I mean, not really." Dawnpaw back tracked as some of the cats began to look her way.

Nightpaw prodded her sister with a paw. "Just tell us. Come on. I'll go with you if you really want."

Dawnpaw took a deep breath and moved over to Whitestorm, Nightpaw by her side. "Yes Dawnpaw?" Whitestorm asked.

"Well, I have an idea." Dawnpaw mewed.

"Go ahead." Whitestorm nodded as everyone moved closer to listen.

"Well..." Dawnpaw began. "Brokenstar still wants Yellowfang, doesn't he? And we want to draw him and his warriors out of their dens. So maybe if the Shadow Clan cats take Yellowfang into their camp and say they've captured her..." Dawnpaw trailed off, twitching her ear in embarrassment but Whitestorm and the Shadow Clan cats were nodding.

"News of my capture will bring them out. Then when they're in the open, I'll give the signal for you to attack." Yellowfang finished off the plan.

"Huh! Wish our apprentices were as smart as this one." Ashfur mewed.

"Very well. Let's stick with this plan." Whitestorm nodded. "Yellowfang, please lead the way to the Shadow Clan camp."

Yellowfang guided them to a small hollow surrounded by thick undergrowth and pointed out the entrance. "You'll need to hide." She murmured.

"Over there." Nightpaw pointed to a clump of bracken smelling strongly of toadstools. She was determined to seem every bit as smart as her sister. "The toadstools will hide our scent."

"Good job." Whitestorm nodded.

"Wait until you hear my call." Yellowfang mewed, stepping into the group of Shadow Clan cats and slowly, they headed into the camp.

The Thunder Clan cats settled down, tense but alert. Nightpaw couldn't sit still, she kept unsheathing and retracting her claws as excitement filled her. Suddenly, yowling erupted from the camp and the Thunder Clan cats charged forward. She and her sister leaped into battle together with their mother by their side. They fought together, quickly driving off a ginger she-cat and a silvery grey tom. Nightpaw turned ready to take down the next cat but Willowpelt nudged them away from the writhing cats fighting around them.

"We'll find the kits." She hissed and together they swept the camp until Willowpelt found them in a small pit covered with leaves and twigs. Firepaw and Greypaw joined them to help lift out the four kits. By the time they'd got them all out, the battle was over and Brokenstar and a few of his most loyal warriors had fled Shadow Clan. Mousefur and Willowpelt covered the kits in kisses and licks as Whitestorm and Nightpelt exchanged words and Runningnose and Yellowfang healed their wounds.

When they were all ready, Whitestorm signalled to the Thunder Clan cats and together with Yellowfang, who had decided she wanted to stay in Thunder Clan, they began the long trudge home.

Buoyed up with relief at being home, the six apprentices raced each other ahead of the patrol into camp. Moonpaw won by a whisker but Nightpaw didn't mind so much. Not compared with the look on Frostfur's face when Whitestorm, Mousefur, Willowpelt and Yellowfang emerged with her kits.

Bluestar strode up to the patrol. "Well done, Whitestorm. Thunder Clan honours you."

Whitestorm bent his head to accept her praise. "But it was thanks to Firepaw and the other apprentices that we found them."

As Yellowfang walked over to Bluestar with a kit in her mouth, some of the cats were eying her with pure hatred. Until that was, Mousefur found brown fur between Spottedleaf's claws, not grey and Yellowfang was welcomed as the new Thunder Clan medicine cat. Once Whitestorm had finished explaining to Bluestar all that had happened, Bluestar jumped up onto the High Rock beckoning Moonpaw, Ravenpaw, Greypaw and Firepaw to her with her tail.

"Did they fight well tonight?" She asked.

"Like warriors." Whitestorm nodded.

Bluestar nodded, her eyes scanning the crowd for a moment before they stopped on Dawnpaw and Nightpaw. "We honour Nightpaw and Dawnpaw's courage and intelligence this night but they have not yet completed all their training and so cannot be made warriors yet."

"We understand, Bluestar." Nightpaw meowed back and Dawnpaw nodded her silent agreement.

"I look forward to seeing you become warriors in the near future." Bluestar mewed before turning back to the four apprentices and beginning their warrior rituals. Greypaw became Greystripe and Firepaw became Fireheart for their bravery and strength. Ravenpaw was honoured for his courage and resourcefulness becoming Ravenpelt and finally Moonpaw was honoured for her swiftness and strength becoming Moonshine.

As the four new warriors stood shoulder to shoulder Dawnpaw and Nightpaw led the chorus of their names that were yowled to the heavens before moving forward to congratulate them.

"It is almost moon-high." Bluestar meowed after a little while. "In the tradition of our ancestors these warriors will sit in silent vigil until dawn and guard the camp alone whilst we sleep."

Nightpaw and Dawnpaw settled down in the apprentice den with Sandpaw and Dustpaw. It felt quite nice to have so much space but at the same time, Nightpaw was already missing their presence. She looked over at her sister who was sat watching the four cats begin their vigil. She nudged Dawnpaw with a purr. "That will be us soon."

Dawnpaw turned to her, her eyes glowing. "I can't wait."


	8. Chapter 7: Saving Wind Clan

Nightpaw crept slowly up on the mouse, ducking under a treacherous plant that would have given her position away. The mouse started to move off, Nightpaw freezing instinctively in case she had made some movement to give herself away. A little further away the mouse settled amongst the roots of a nearby oak tree that protruded from the ground and squatted down, finding a rare nut lying abandoned on the floor. As it sat there nibbling Nightpaw took her chance and crept closer placing each paw carefully on the mossy floor. When she got to a close enough distance that she knew she would be able to clear in one bound, her haunches began to rock as her front paws tensed ready for her to explode across the clearing to pounce on the unsuspecting prey.

"Nightpaw!" Dawnpaw yowled. The mouse sprang up and raced away leaving the nut discarded in the dirt. Nightpaw let out a hiss of annoyance as the scene around her faded away as she was rudely awoken.

"Wha-?" she meowed sleepily, refusing to open her eyes in the hope that she'd be able to fall back asleep.

"We overslept. We were supposed to be on the dawn patrol with-" Nightpaw shot to her feet, her eyes protesting against the bright sunshine that entered them. "-Runningwind, Mousefur and Moonshine." Dawnpaw finished, putting her paw back on the ground from the raised position it had been in. To prod me awake no doubt, Nightpaw thought quickly looking up at the sky to see that the sun was already high amongst the clouds.

"Mouse dung!" Nightpaw spat, a rush of guilt and worry rushing through her as she prepared to rush outside and apologise to everyone.

"Relax." Dawnpaw purred running her tail along Nightpaw's spine to smooth down the fur that had started to spike. "They've already gone along with Whitestorm and Dustpaw. And I've spoken to Bluestar. She said it was okay and that we could sleep as long as we wanted after yesterday."

Nightpaw's fur began to lift again and her claws slid out by themselves as her mind replayed yesterday's battle with Shadow Clan in her mind. At the same time, what Dawnpaw had said registered in her head and she spun, slightly annoyed to her sister. "Why did you wake me then? I could have slept more!"

"I don't think Bluestar meant you could sleep the whole day away lazybones." Dawnpaw grinned prodding Nightpaw in the side playfully. "Besides, Bluestar just called a meeting. Do you remember Swiftkit? He's four moons younger than us, barely one moon old when we became apprentices? Well now it's his turn to become an apprentice. I thought you might want to watch."

Nightpaw's jaw dropped incredulously. "So why have you been sitting there nattering away for ages? We're going to miss it." Nightpaw charged out of the apprentices den, Dawnpaw right behind and they arrived along with a few elders who were always last to arrive. They found a spot next to Firepa-No, Fireheart now, Nightpaw thought with a purr, and Greystripe. Swiftkit was just emerging from the nursery flanked by his parents, Goldenflower and Patchpelt. Nightpaw nudged Fireheart as the ceremony began.

"How was your vigil?" she murmured.

Fireheart's eyes glowed as he turned his head to look at her. "Chilly." he purred.

Greystripe's whiskers twitched with amusement as he bent his head in agreement. "I thought the sun would never come up." he mewed.

"I'm surprised such heroes even feel the cold." Dustpaw spat scornfully from his spot a little way in front of them and Sandpaw next to him purred in agreement.

Great, their jealousy would make them even worse to bear, Nightpaw thought as she shot to her feet with a glare but she quickly settled back down to watch Longtail receive his apprentice after a stern look from Whitestorm.

Ever the neutral party, Dawnpaw chipped in to appease her by looking at it from both points of view. "You can hardly blame them. Fireheart, Greystripe and Moonshine are all a moon younger than them and their littermate, Ravenpelt became a warrior too. If they had been part of the battle, they'd have been made warriors too. Think how bad you'd feel if me and Swiftpaw became warriors before you."

"I suppose." Nightpaw sighed, turning to watch the end of the ceremony. She knew Dawnpaw was right but she wouldn't let Sandpaw and Dustpaw get away with bullying Fireheart. Longtail touched noses with Swiftpaw and then everyone was joining in the murmurs of congratulations.

"Nightpaw, Dawnpaw." Runningwind called and the two of them headed over to where Willowpelt and Runningwind sat.

"Are you ready for some battle training?" Runningwind asked getting to his feet. Dawnpaw bounded eagerly after them but Nightpaw followed slowly behind slightly disappointed. Runningwind was a fantastic mentor and usually this would be the best bit of the day but after the excitement of yesterday...She was just tired of being in battles one minute and then back to doing apprentice things the next. Nightpaw really hoped she'd be made a warrior soon.

-x-

"I am soooo sorry, Nightpaw." Dawnpaw danced in circles anxiously around her sister. Nightpaw really wished she would stop, it was hard enough concentrating on limping back to camp with a cut on her pad that oozed blood without another cat flitting around her and making her dizzy.

"I fought you too hard. It's all my fault." Dawnpaw cried in dismay as another pinprick of pain raced up from her paw.

Nightpaw turned to her sister with a sigh, deliberately catching Dawnpaw's eyes to make her stand still. "I'm fine really. Warrior injuries are a fact of life. Besides, I was the one trying to show off by jumping on your back."

"But I didn't have to chuck you off onto those sharp rocks." Dawnpaw mewed, her paws twitching as she fought the urge to keep moving.

Willowpelt came up from behind, moving closer to support Nightpaw with her shoulder so she wouldn't have to put as much pressure on her paw. "It was no-one's fault." She told them as they entered the clearing and moved over to Yellowfang's den. Yellowfang was already waiting for them having been alerted by Runningwind and Nightpaw quickly found herself lying down whilst Yellowfang began to bind her cut with cobwebs.

Willowpelt nosed Nightpaw and then headed out to get ready for the next patrol she was on but Dawnpaw stayed, hovering around her, seemingly anxious about something. "What about the gathering tonight?" Dawnpaw blurted out what had been bothering her.

"I'm afraid that's out of the question. That cut needs to heal, not be reopened by a long walk." Yellowfang meowed, placing Nightpaw's paw gently back down on the floor.

A flash of dismay rushed through Nightpaw, she had so wanted to see who Shadow Clan's new leader would be but there was not much that could be done about it now. Dawnpaw closed her eyes in guilt before deciding "Then I won't go either. We go together or not at all."

"Are you sure?" Nightpaw asked, not wanting to prevent her sister from doing anything but Dawnpaw nodded determinedly. "Very sure."

"Thanks sis." Nightpaw breathed, giving her a quick lick on the ear, already feeling a bit better.

"I've got to tell Bluestar. Be right back." Dawnpaw mewed quickly and the white and ginger whirlwind rushed out of the den. Yellowfang shook her head in amusement as they watched her go before settling down on the other side of the den.

The sound of many paws awoke Dawnpaw and Nightpaw who had curled up together just outside the medicine den to wait for their Clan's return. Dawnpaw helped Nightpaw over to a comfy spot beneath the High rock as cats began to emerge from the gorse tunnel, headed by Bluestar who immediately climbed up above them.

Fireheart, Greystripe, Moonshine and Ravenpelt settled in beside the two of them as Bluestar began to speak. "There was much tension between the Clans tonight. And I became aware of a possible new allegiance between Crookedstar and Nightpelt."

"Nightpelt?" One-eye croaked.

"He has been named as Shadow Clan's new leader." Bluestar mewed before continuing with what she had been saying. "At the Gathering, I suggested we find Wind Clan and bring them home but Crookedstar and Nightpelt were against the idea."

"Ooooo!" Dawnpaw whispered in Nightpaw's ear making her jump. "You have an evil twin, _Night_paw."

"Yeah." Nightpaw agreed. "You!"

"Hey-" Dawnpaw meowed but quickly closed her mouth when Frostfur gave her a look.

"I'm joking, sis." Nightpaw murmured quietly, flicking Dawnpaw's ear with her tail. "You couldn't be evil if you tried."

"Could so." Dawnpaw muttered sulkily. Nightpaw just purred as Bluestar finished speaking. "We must be careful not to do anything that could bring River Clan and Shadow Clan closer together. Go and rest now. Runningwind, Whitestorm, Dawnpaw, Sandpaw and- Nightpaw, if your paw is healed- will go on the dawn patrol.

"Oh yay." Dawnpaw let out a yawn as Bluestar jumped down from the Highrock. "Early start for us."

"Only fair. We did miss this morning's dawn patrol." Nightpaw sighed wistfully as she watched Fireheart, Greystripe, Moonshine and Ravenpelt move into the Warriors den laughing amongst themselves at something.

"Come on then." Nightpaw felt her sister's cold nose press into her side and the wistfulness in her eyes disappeared. She stretched out her stiff limbs barely noticing the small pain in her paw. Dawnpaw hovered by her side ready to lend her support but when Nightpaw put her paw tentatively on the ground and put her body weight on it, she found she really didn't need her sister's help.

She sped past her sister getting to the warmest spot in the apprentice's den first and curled up with her sister's warm body tucked into her.

-x-

Nightpaw woke up well before dawn and after a good stretch she poked her sister awake, determined that neither of them would be late for the dawn patrol today. Dawnpaw dragged herself into a sitting position with a yawn before turning her head to blink her sleepy eyes at Sandpaw who was still fast asleep. "Should we wake her?" Dawnpaw mewed, looking back at Nightpaw for an answer.

"After what she said yesterday to Fireheart." Nightpaw snorted. "Uh...no!" Her sister's glowing orbs shot her a reproachful look before moving in the gloom over to where Sandpaw slept.

"What?" Sandpaw groaned, rolling away from Dawnpaw's probing paw.

"It's time to get up for the dawn patrol." Dawnpaw mewed quietly.

"Oh!" Sandpaw's green eyes appeared from the darkness. "Thanks for waking me, Dawnpaw."

Nightpaw heard the rustle of fur as Sandpaw brushed along Dawnpaw's side in thanks and then watched quietly as Sandpaw strode past her out of the den, completely ignoring Nightpaw's presence. Nightpaw pushed down the little flash of envy as she followed her sister out of the den. Why would she want to be friends with Sandpaw anyway?

Out in the clearing they met up with Whitestorm and Sandpaw. Once Runningwind emerged from the warriors den they set off with Whitestorm in the lead. Runningwind dropped back to speak to her as they walked. "So you decided to join us today." Runningwind mewed good-naturedly.

Nightpaw scuffed her paws on the floor anxiously hoping he hadn't been angry yesterday. "Yeah, sorry about that."

"Don't look so worried. You deserved the rest." Runningwind mewed. "The whole patrol missed having you though. I think if you had been there, we would have caught that squirrel that escaped. You're developing into one of the finest hunters in the Clan."

"Really?" Nightpaw gasped, a embarrassed warmth spreading along her.

"Definitely." Runningwind nodded. They padded side by side in a silence for a moment before a purr suddenly erupted from her mentor. "You're still as slow as a slug when it comes to running though."

"Hey!" Nightpaw mewed, fighting the urge to whack her mentor over his head with her tail. "We can't all be the fastest cat in the Clan."

A rustling in the bushes ahead froze the whole patrol and seconds later, Greystripe and Fireheart burst from the bushes, narrowly avoiding Dawnpaw and Whitestorm who had been in front. "Sorry." Fireheart panted, skidding to a halt in front of them.

Whitestorm dipped his head as Nightpaw, Sandpaw and Runningwind moved closer. "I hear you're going on a mission." He rumbled.

"Yep." Greystripe purred, practically bouncing around with energy, his tail twitching with impatience to be off again.

"Then may you have Star Clan's protection." Whitestorm mewed.

"What for?" Sandpaw sneered. "You off to catch voles?"

Nightpaw spun to snap at her but Runningwind quickly whispered to all the apprentices. "They're going to bring back Wind Clan." and Nightpaw completely forgot what she had been about to say.

"Wow!" Dawnpaw squealed, her paws twitching with excitement. "I wish I could go on missions like that. Good luck, you two."

"And stay safe." Nightpaw added quickly as a small surge of worry entered her thoughts.

Fireheart and Greystripe dipped their heads to the patrol before racing off into the trees out of sight of the patrol. Moments later, Whitestorm led them onwards as though nothing had happened but Nightpaw couldn't get rid of the uneasy feeling in her chest.


	9. Chapter 8: Falling Shadows

Two more sun-highs passed and there was no sign of either Fireheart and Greystripe. Nightpaw couldn't hide how worried she was getting from her sister but as Dawnpaw constantly reminded her, they had absolutely no way of knowing how far away Wind Clan were. It could be a moon before they even found Wind Clan.

Nightpaw tried to forget all her troubles as she basked in the warm morning sun just outside the apprentice den. She was just feeling sleepy enough to lay down and drift off when she spotted Dawnpaw heading towards her so she sat up, shaking her head to wake herself up for a little bit. "Hey!" she called out cheerfully. "Want to come and sun-" She broke off in amazement as Dawnpaw plodded past her, head lowered and her ginger tail dragging in the dust.

"What's the matter?" Nightpaw asked, getting to her feet but Dawnpaw didn't even answer, entering the apprentice den and curling up into a tight ball of misery.

"Dawnpaw!" Willowpelt called, racing across the clearing and pulling up next to Nightpaw. "Nightpaw. Have you seen-Oh." She mewed as Nightpaw pointed towards her sister with her tail.

"What have you done now, mum?" Nightpaw asked.

"I didn't do anything." Willowpelt sighed, sitting down and wrapping her tail around her feet. "It's Frostfur. She's really scared that if she leaves her kits again, they won't be safe and they'll get stolen again."

"I noticed that she hadn't been taking Dawnpaw out recently." Nightpaw twisted her head to give a sympathetic look to her sister. She could see where this was heading. "But I assumed she just needed a few days off. I guess that's not the case."

Willowpelt nodded slowly. "Frostfur's been to see Bluestar and given up being Dawnpaw's mentor. I offered to take over seeing as you'll probably only be apprentices for a moon or two now but Bluestar refused. She's thinking of a suitable mentor at the moment but Dawnpaw's taking it badly."

As if to prove her point, a cry of "I don't want another mentor." arose from the white and ginger ball.

Willowpelt and Nightpaw exchanged looks before Willowpelt got to her feet and put on a cheery voice. "Why don't I take you two out for some training? It'll take your mind of it."

"What's the point?" the ball mumbled. "I'm obviously so useless that my mentor doesn't want me."

"Oh Dawnpaw! You're not useless." Willowpelt mewed.

Nightpaw decided it was time to take some action as words obviously weren't working so she moved inside the den and poked Dawnpaw sharply in the side. "Stop being grumpy, you."

One blue eye appeared before it closed again with a sigh and she muttered "I'm not being grumpy."

"Oh, come on sis. Stop acting like someone has died." Nightpaw cried trying out the rough treatment. There was no response so Nightpaw decided to try and tempt her out. "I want a rematch from our last fight." she mewed, dangling the carrot in front of Dawnpaw's nose. "I'm still upset about losing."

She put on her best upset face as Dawnpaw's blue pools opened and stared at her for a moment seemingly assessing how upset she really was. With a small sigh, the small ball uncurled and got to its feet. "One fight then, to keep you happy."

"Let's go." Nightpaw grinned, charging out of the den towards Willowpelt who shepherded the two of them towards the entrance and out towards the training hollow.

However, despite Dawnpaw's agreement to fight, she didn't seem to be that bothered about winning or losing and Nightpaw beat her far too easily every time. She even tried going easy on Dawnpaw, deliberately making mistakes but somehow she still ended up winning.

"Come on!" Nightpaw wailed, letting Dawnpaw go from the fourth pin. "How can we have a proper rematch if you're not even trying?" Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted Tigerclaw, Mousefur and Dustpaw pausing on the way back from their patrol to watch. There was no way Nightpaw could let Dawnpaw make a fool of herself in front of Dustpaw. Dawnpaw would never hear the end of it.

"If this is the way you fight, no wonder your mentor doesn't want you." she cried as a last attempt and was relieved when a fire blazed behind Dawnpaw's eyes.

"You wanted a fight- You got one!" Dawnpaw snarled, leaping at Nightpaw who was so shocked that the torment had actually worked that she almost didn't duck in time. The fight went on for a long time. Neither one of them could get the upper hand for very long before the other performed a counter move and regained the upper hand. Finally, Dawnpaw made a mistake, her foot slipping in the dirt as she jumped for Nightpaw's back. Nightpaw took advantage of her crash to the ground, quickly pinning her to the floor and only letting her up once Willowpelt signalled to her that the fight was over.

Dawnpaw clambered to her feet with a grin, shaking the dust from her fur and playfully shouldered Nightpaw in the side. "I'll win next time." she promised.

Willowpelt glanced up at the sky and announced that it was time to head back and the three of them turned, ready to head back to camp to find Tigerclaw was still sat there, having watched the whole thing. Mousefur and Dustpaw were nowhere to be seen so Nightpaw assumed he had told them to go back to camp without him. Willowpelt led the way through the forest and Tigerclaw fell in next to the two of them.

"You did really well there." Tigerclaw mewed to Dawnpaw. "You showed a good instinct and you executed some of those harder moves perfectly."

"What about me? How did I do?" Nightpaw felt like mewing but she held her tongue knowing Dawnpaw needed a lot of praise from some warriors today to make her feel better.

"If you hadn't slipped, I think you would have won. If you want, I could show you a few moves for if that happens again." Tigerclaw was still talking to Dawnpaw which was making Nightpaw feel slightly confused. Tigerclaw had never really shown this much interest in any apprentice before. Not even his own apprentice, who was now a warrior, Ravenpelt.

"Really? You'd do that?" Dawnpaw gasped, her blue eyes glowing as she stared up at him.

"Of course." Tigerclaw mewed before blurting out quickly. "I mean, it's not like I have an apprentice anymore."

The two of them seemed to have hardly noticed that they'd arrived back in camp and that Willowpelt had already left to see Frostfur after a quick goodbye. Nightpaw waited for Dawnpaw to join her so they could go and get some food together as they always did after training but Dawnpaw was still caught up in conversation with Tigerclaw. Nightpaw settled down nearby expecting a long wait as the two of them got onto the topic of various battle tactics but moments later Tigerclaw gasped out. "Wait here a moment. I'll be right back." He loped away, bounding up the rocks and slipping into Bluestar's den.

"Where's he going?" Nightpaw wondered aloud.

"He was probably meaning to report to Bluestar on something that his patrol had seen but forgot all about it talking to me." Dawnpaw let out a purr of affection. "Stupid mousebrain."

Nightpaw shot to her feet, not believing what that had just sounded like. "I-I'll get us something to eat." she blurted out before escaping to the fresh-kill pile where she could think. After mentally convincing herself that there was no way on earth that Dawnpaw could like Tigerclaw in that way, she chose a plump squirrel and carried it back over to her sister where they shared it in a mostly comfortable silence. They had just about finished and Nightpaw was going to suggest to Dawnpaw that they got some rest when Tigerclaw reappeared.

"Hey, Dawnpaw, I was wondering..." Tigerclaw began. Nightpaw frowned as she caught sight of those huge tabby paws shuffling anxiously. When was the big warrior nervous of anything? "Do you want to come on a hunt with me?" he finished in a rush.

"Sure!" Dawnpaw was on her feet in an instant. "See you later, Nightpaw." She mewed with sparkling eyes.

"Actually..." Nightpaw pretended to be thinking about it for longer than the split second it had really taken her. There was no way she was letting the two of them out of her sights. For one thing, she didn't trust Tigerclaw. He was so much bigger and older than Dawnpaw, he could quite easily take advantage of her. "I think I might come with you."

Both Tigerclaw's and Dawnpaw's faces visibly fell but the rush of guilt that Nightpaw felt was quickly wiped away when Whitestorm padded up and announced that he, Sandpaw and Dustpaw would be joining them as well. "I hope you don't mind." Whitestorm mewed.

The look on Tigerclaw's face showed he really did mind but he didn't say anything as Whitestorm led the way with Sandpaw and Dustpaw just behind.

Soon Nightpaw found herself at the front of the patrol all alone. Sandpaw and Dustpaw were talking to Whitestorm so she really didn't want to join in with them and Tigerclaw and Dawnpaw were discussing a battle move together and clearly gave off the message that they wanted to be alone. Nightpaw paused at the top of the hill near the River Clan border as she waited for everyone else to catch up. A sound of snarling faintly entered her ears before a gust of wind muffled it again.

She pricked her ears up in order to hear better and sure enough she could hear the sounds of cats fighting. "Tigerclaw." she hissed, signalling to him with her tail. "Listen." The whole patrol raced to join her, their ears up.

"River Clan, Wind Clan and Thunder Clan by the scents." Whitestorm mewed

A shriek split the air. "That's Fireheart!" Nightpaw gasped.

"Patrol. Prepare to fight." Tigerclaw growled, charging down the hill and Nightpaw raced after him, joining the rest of the patrol fanning out behind the leader. They exploded out of the bushes and Nightpaw pulled up short next to Dawnpaw as they took in the scene. Two Wind Clan warriors and Fireheart and Greystripe were fighting six River Clan cats.

Tigerclaw, Whitestorm, Sandpaw and Dustpaw charged to join in the fight. Dawnpaw hesitated for a moment before running over to fight side by side with Tigerclaw against River Clan's deputy, Leopardfur. Nightpaw knew tactically it was the best decision but she couldn't help the small feeling of hurt that Dawnpaw didn't wait so they could fight together as they always did. A second later, a River Clan she-cat barrelled into her side and Nightpaw whirled on her, hissing and clawing furiously as her mind concentrated on the battle ahead.

She got a couple of bites in and received a few in return before Nightpaw gave a swipe sending the River Clan cat rolling away from her. The cat ended up on her back exposing her unprotected belly and Nightpaw spent no time twisting and leaping after her, ready to sink her claws into the soft flesh. What happened next happened so fast that airborne Nightpaw had no time to react as the River Clan she-cat rolled again into position, planting her back paws into Nightpaw's belly and shoving her hard to flip herself back onto her feet. Nightpaw found her flight continued, buoyed on by the kick, her mouth opening in a yowl of fear as she found herself flying up, up and over the side of the gorge.


	10. Chapter 9: A Watery Grave

Nightpaw's yowl was knocked out of her as she slammed into the edge of the gorge, her paws desperately scrabbling for some sort of hold as she started to slip down the wall, ever-conscious of the torrent of water thundering below her. Nightpaw slid a few mouse-lengths more before her back paws managed to slip into an alcove and her front claws dug deep into the rough soil, both saving and stranding her on the gorge's wall. The momentary relief Nightpaw felt was quickly swept away when she looked up and saw how impossible it was to even attempt to clamber back up to safety. It was only a matter of time until tiredness forced her grip to relax and she would fall down into the watery depths all alone and with no help for survival.

"Help!" She cried desperately, hoping someone, anyone could hear her. "Please someone help me!" Nightpaw had never needed her sister more than in this moment. If only Dawnpaw had stayed to help fight with her, this might not have happened. "Dawnpaw!" She yowled. To her relief, two white paws appeared at the top of the gorge but it wasn't Dawnpaw who's face peered down shortly after. Instead a handsome young grey River Clan tom looked down at her. He could only be slightly older than her. A newly made warrior perhaps.

"Uh, hey..." Nightpaw began weakly, fully expecting the tom to just leave her where she was but instead, the tom's dark green pools widened at the sight of her and in an instant, he was reaching down with his two white paws towards her. "It's okay." He said soothingly as he stretched down towards her. "I'll have you back up here in a minute, uh..."

"Nightpaw." Nightpaw told him.

"Whiteclaw." He returned. "Okay, Nightpaw. I'm going to need you to be brave and reach towards me with a paw."

Nightpaw gulped but obediently pulled one set of claws out of the gorge wall and reached up towards him. She didn't even consider the fact that this could be a River Clan trick to make her fall. For some reason, she just instinctively trusted him.

"That's good." Whiteclaw gave her a warm grin as his paws clasped hold of her's. "Now just-"

He never got to finish his sentence as a grey and brown ball barrelled into the back of him and with a yowl of shock, Whiteclaw tumbled over the edge as well. Nightpaw just had time to sink her claws back down deep into the gorge before Whiteclaw's claws ripped into her back, halting his descent and Nightpaw couldn't help echoing his yowl at the sudden intense pain from the rips in her back.

Greystripe and the brown tabby River Clan apprentice he'd been fighting with looked over the edge a moment later. "Oh, thank Star Clan." Greystripe breathed looking down at the two of them. "I thought I'd...Never mind." He finished quickly at the glares of fury Nightpaw was giving him. Seriously, if she survived this, she was going to kill him. "I'll get help."

"Me too." The River Clan apprentice squeaked and the two of them disappeared, leaving Nightpaw and Whiteclaw to hang alone.

"Thanks." Nightpaw muttered downwards, her muscles screaming from the effort of holding them both up.

"For what?" Whiteclaw grunted, his face clearly strained. "My claws are gouging holes in your back."

"For trying to help. Thank you."

"It was nothing." Whiteclaw glanced away from her down at the gorge, one ear flicking with embarrassment.

Both of them were saved from future awkward conversations by the rumbling sound of footsteps and the very two cats she could have wished for appeared. Her sister and probably the strongest cat in all the Clans. Maybe she wouldn't kill Greystripe...just severely maim him...

"Are you alright, Nightpaw?" Tigerclaw meowed staring down at her and Whiteclaw, Dawnpaw by his side, her eyes blue pools of horror.

"Great!" Nightpaw meowed back, the panic inside her at knowing she was moments away from death returning and making sarcasm drip off her tongue. "We're fine. Me and Whiteclaw are just hanging around, enjoying the view."

As Tigerclaw sat back to calmly assess the situation, Dawnpaw issued some frantic words of wisdom. "Just hold on, Nightpaw!"

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF STAR CLAN DO YOU THINK I'M DOING?"

"Okay." Tigerclaw began. Nightpaw glared at him. Was that the slightest hint of laughter in his voice? "I'm going to try to pull you up. Dawnpaw, dig your front claws into my back."

"What?" Dawnpaw looked shocked.

"Just do it, Dawnpaw!" Nightpaw snapped and Dawnpaw did what Tigerclaw said, the big tom not even showing the slightest hint of pain as he leaned over the edge towards them, leaving Dawnpaw to support his weight and keep him from slipping. She felt Tigerclaw's teeth sink into her scruff at the same time that her claws gave up the fight and let go. She let out a yowl of fright but soon realised that she wasn't falling.

Instead Tigerclaw let out a grunt of effort at the sudden weight and Nightpaw found herself and Whiteclaw hanging from his jaw. Somehow Tigerclaw found the strength and he wrenched his head back, claws digging deep into the top of the gorge as he slowly lifted them up. For one second, Nightpaw thought she had been saved but Star Clan had tricked her. There was a crumbling sound and the bit of the gorge under Tigerclaw's front paws gave way, slamming the tom downwards and taking Nightpaw and Whiteclaw with him. She could hear Tigerclaw's claws frantically scrabbling to find purchase as Dawnpaw fought to keep him up but she knew it was only a matter of seconds before the two of them were pulled over the edge as well by her and Whiteclaw's weight.

"Nightpaw." The tom spoke below her softly startling her out of her vision of them falling to their doom. "Can I just say you're the most beautiful cat I've ever seen?"

"Not really the time, Whiteclaw!" Nightpaw cried with exasperation, for Star Clan's sake, she'd only just met the guy, but Whiteclaw continued, his voice getting stronger and more determined with every word. "I wish things could have been different...Maybe we might have been...Promise me you'll live Nightpaw. Promise me I'm not doing this in vain. Have a long and happy life. For me."

"Whiteclaw, what in the name of Star Clan are you-" Nightpaw's question was answered by the sudden loss of weight clinging to her back. "WHITECLAW!" She screamed, whipping her head around to see the grey tom falling into the gorge, green eyes closed as though he was at peace. "WHITECLAW!"

She hardly noticed Tigerclaw find a grip on the edge or heave her back up into safety or her sister covering her in licks. All she could see was the sight of those white paws disappearing beneath the waves. He'd let go...for her...

"Whiteclaw!" Leopardfur's cry broke her out of her daze, and she turned with tear-filled eyes to see the golden she-cat pounding towards them with Greystripe and the brown tabby tom beside her, all three of them with identical looks of horror in their eyes. "NO!"

"I'm sorry." Nightpaw choked, letting Dawnpaw turn her away and lead her from the edge. "It was my fault." She sobbed into her sister's pelt. "He shouldn't have even been there."

"No, it was mine." Greystripe whispered in a horrified voice. "If I hadn't-"

"It was neither of your faults." Dawnpaw interrupted them with a determined look. "It just happened. Whiteclaw made his choice. To save you Nightpaw. And I'm very glad he did."

"Dawnpaw's right." Tigerclaw strode up to stand by them as the River Clan cats darted away. "What's done is done. Whiteclaw wouldn't want you moping over what happened for the rest of your lives."

"Right." Greystripe and Nightpaw sighed together but neither of them could even try to force a smile on their faces.

She hardly noticed them saying good-bye to the Wind Clan cats or beginning the journey back to the camp. Warm happy mews greeted them at their return but they quickly fell quiet at the expressions of the returning cats. Willowpelt bounded over to them instantly at the sight of her injured kit but Dawnpaw diverted her and began to explain in hushed voices, something Nightpaw was grateful for as she slunk into the medicine cat den where Yellowfang immediately began simultaneously fixing her and complaining about it. Greystripe wasn't so lucky, he and Fireheart were dragged into Bluestar's den by Tigerclaw presumably for a major telling-off but for the moment, Nightpaw really didn't care as she fell asleep, thoughts of a certain grey tom who had given his life for her.

-x-

By the time she was awoken by Dawnpaw mewing something about a ceremony, Nightpaw felt better. She wasn't over the incident, far from it but Tigerclaw was right. What's done was done and moping around changed nothing. As she walked with her sister to sit beneath the High Rock however, she noticed Greystripe didn't seem to share her view. Fireheart was talking to him but the grey tom just stared at the ground slumped over and looking like an elder.

"What's going on?" She hissed to her sister as Bluestar emerged from her den.

"Look over there." Dawnpaw indicated with her tail and Nightpaw looked over to see Frostfur with two of the four kits they'd rescued from Shadow Clan. The grey she-cat and one of the ginger toms. Nightpaw felt a burst of excitement in her chest at the prospect of more apprentices in the den but a pang of sadness hit her too. Here were some more kits who's father had never lived to see this day.

"Lionheart would be proud." Dawnpaw murmured almost as though she knew what her sister was thinking as she glanced up at the stars.

Bluestar jumped up on the Highrock and waved her tail but it wasn't too the two kits she signalled. Instead a proud looking Sandpaw and Dustpaw strode forward.

"Well, I didn't know that was happening..." Dawnpaw muttered. "Should have expected it though."  
>"Yeah. It's about time they joined Ravenpelt in the warriors den." Nightpaw nodded pushing down the tiny spark of jealousy that more cats were becoming warriors without them.<p>

"I, Bluestar, leader of Thunder Clan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these two apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your code and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn." Bluestar began the ceremony. "Sandpaw, Dustpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your own life?"

"I do." Sandpaw replied, eyes gleaming.

"I do." Dustpaw echoed his sister's words.

"Then by the powers of Star Clan I give you your warrior's name. Sandpaw from this moment you will be known as Sandstorm. Star Clan honours your courage and your spirit, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunder Clan. Dustpaw, from this moment you will be known as Dustpelt. Star Clan honours your bravery and your honesty, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunder Clan." Both new warriors licked their leader's shoulder before heading back to sit with their mentors before cries of Sandstorm and Dustpelt littered the air as cats gathered round to congratulate them.

"In the tradition of our ancestors, Sandstorm and Dustpelt must sit in silent vigil until dawn, and guard the camp alone whilst we sleep. But before that, I have another ceremony to perform. Two new apprentices to name. Come forward, you two." The two kits by Frostfur made their way over, the female darting to sit in front of Bluestar, the ginger tom walking more slowly forward. Nightpaw glanced around, wondering who their mentors could be. They were running short of warriors to train apprentices. Willowpelt was the only option left. Or Brindleface. Unless Mousefur or Tigerclaw were to have another apprentice so soon after their last.

"From this day forward," Bluestar meowed, gazing down at the little grey kit. "Until she has earned her warrior name, this apprentice will be known as Cinderpaw. Fireheart." Nightpaw glanced up with surprise and she wasn't the only one. Fireheart was getting an apprentice? He'd only been made a warrior a few sunrises before. Did that mean Ravenpelt, Moonshine or Greystripe would be getting the other kit? Brackenpaw was then named and given to Greystripe. When mentors and apprentices had touched noses, the ceremony was over and Nightpaw hurried forward to congratulate her friends.

"Congratulations." Dawnpaw mewed to the two of them. "You two deserve it." Nightpaw added.

"Do I?" Greystripe muttered, stalking away to the warrior's den.

Fireheart sighed, head turned away from them to follow his friend with his eyes. "Sorry about him."

"It's fine. Give him time and in a few days he'll be back to the old Greystripe." Dawnpaw glanced worriedly after the grey tom as well. "I hope."

"Are you okay, Nightpaw?" Fireheart turned to her. "Greystripe told me what happened. I tried to see you earlier but you were asleep. Yellowfang about bit my ear off for nearly disturbing you."

"I'm fine." Nightpaw shivered at the look in those green eyes, so similar to White...and turned her gaze to the ground. "I appreciate the concern."

"It was nothing." The ginger tom shrugged, the words causing Nightpaw to glance sharply up, a jolt hitting her heart. That was what _he _had said. After a moment, she shook her head and turned away again but before she could get away again, there was a yowl from Bluestar asking for silence and Nightpaw felt herself obliged to sit down where she was, her pelt prickling uncomfortably at the feeling of Fireheart next to her.

"Dawnpaw!" Bluestar called and Dawnpaw got to her feet, a confused look on her face. Nightpaw stilled. If her sister was made a warrior now as well, she thought she might actually cry. Thankfully, Bluestar hadn't called her up for that reason. "Dawnpaw, you are without a mentor since Frostfur has given up the position. I have thought long and hard on a suitable mentor to help you complete your warrior training and have now come to a decision. Your new mentor will be...Tigerclaw."

There were gasps of surprise, most noticeably from Dawnpaw herself, as well as Ravenpelt, Moonshine and Fireheart beside her who all looked rather shocked and even...concerned. What was that about? In contrast, Dawnpaw's eyes shone like stars as she bounded over to Tigerclaw who gave her a warm purr and dipped his head to greet his new apprentice.

Nightpaw bristled slightly as they touched noses, and stayed there for a fraction longer than she would have liked, but Tigerclaw had saved her from death and so she returned the favour by swallowing her feelings and heading over to congratulate the two of them.

She was followed by the rest of the Clan, except from Fireheart, Ravenpelt, Moonshine and the missing Greystripe. Nightpaw's eyes narrowed slightly as Ravenpelt, Moonshine and Fireheart drew together in a clump and started talking in hushed whispers. Something was going on with those three. Something involving Dawnpaw's new mentor and for the safety of her sister, she was determined to find out what.

-x-

Dawnpaw took a long time to fall asleep, excitement still coursing through her veins. Tigerclaw was her mentor! She hadn't even trained with him yet but she already knew she couldn't think of a better cat to train her. He knew all the best fighting moves, he was so strong and brave putting his own life in danger like that to rescue Nightpaw. And those amber eyes just radiated calm no matter what the situation. She felt safe just being in his presence, like nothing could touch her, like he would protect her from anything and everything. Tigerclaw was just so...

"Dawnpaw!" Dawnpaw spun on the spot, her spine spiking at the voice of the cat she most wanted to see and yet most dreaded seeing again.

"Redtail!" Dawnpaw gasped in delight, racing forward at the realization that her father was standing right behind her, completely whole and blood-free. She buried her nose into her father's neck, sniffing and checking for any sign of a wound or injury but there was none. It must have been a nightmare. "Oh, Dad. I thought..." She sobbed.

"Thought what, little one?" Redtail licked her gently on the ear.

Dawnpaw composed herself and drew back. There was no need to tell her dad about her nightmares. "Nothing. I'm just so glad you're here."

"Me too." Redtail breathed. "I've missed you."

"I miss you too, Dad." Dawnpaw couldn't help leaning forward again and burying herself into his side.

"How are you doing? How's Nightpaw? And your mother?"

"Fine. We're all fine. Well, Nightpaw nearly fell off a cliff today but..."

"She nearly did WHAT?" Redtail gasped.

"Don't worry. She's fine." Dawnpaw smiled at the concern in his voice. Even in Star Clan, Redtail still worried about them. "And mum's fine too. Getting better, I think."

"That's good." Redtail nodded but he couldn't meet her eyes as he spoke. "I wouldn't want her to mope over me for the rest of her life. She should be free down there, find love, be happy."

Dawnpaw drew back, concerned. "You don't really mean that, do you?"

Redtail looked back at her, eyes troubled. "I'm not sure. I just want her to be happy."

"But to find someone else, find love again?"

"I'm not sure." Redtail echoed with a sigh. "I just don't know. I think...if she found someone else...I'd be happy for her."

"Oh Dad..." Dawnpaw's eyes brimmed with emotion. He had always been like this, so selfless. It was one of the reasons why he'd made such a great deputy. He would have made an even better leader.

"So..." Redtail shook his head, eyes clearing as he changed the subject. "Any other news or near death experiences I should be made aware of, young lady?"

"No." Dawnpaw giggled. "Though something great happened today. Frostfur gave up being my mentor which admittedly, wasn't all that great...but then I got a new one. And you'll never guess who it is. Tigerclaw! And he's so handsome and brave. I just know under him I'll be a fine-"

"No..." Redtail choked. "No..."

"Dad?" Dawnpaw looked up in surprise at the sudden interruption and then slid back, a strangled scream of fear catching in her throat, fur fluffing up everywhere on her body. Redtail's neck was slit from one side to the other, blood flooding out as his eyes stared at her, dull and glassy. As she watched, her father slowly slumped to the ground, a bloody lake flowing from him that reached her toes, washing against them, wave after wave of sticky blackness, staining her paws a deep red. Dawnpaw stared down at her blood-stained paws, horror-struck for a moment before slowly looking back up. Her father was gone, instead a blackness loomed in front of her. Then from out of the blackness, two large lights like cat-eyes raced towards her and she felt herself thrown to the ground, an intense pain radiating from one of her legs as she finally screamed.


End file.
